New Meaning for Faith
by heathergirl84
Summary: Post Chosen. Faith is sent on a new mission, and she comes back with a surprise. Femailish, Co-Written with Sabra My first attempt at Femilish so don't be to hard.
1. New Mission

Six months two days and around three hours, that's how long since the battle with the first

A New Mission….

Six months two days and around three hours, that's how long since the battle with the first. Faith snorts to herself, this was the longest she'd stayed put by far. However, it wasn't like she had to run off either. She falls down on the couch in the living room, looking out the window and wondering just exactly what was gonna happen next. "Thought you were training the girls." Dawn says.

Faith looks up at the teenager, "Nope, B's got it covered today. What about you? Ant you got this crazy thing called school?"

Dawn shrugs, "Let us out early."

Faith raises an eye brow, but doesn't say anything. Instead she turns back to the window, something's brewing and she can't put her finger on it. "Faith, we're all meeting." Willow says popping her head in.

Faith gives another long sigh, before getting up and heading to the other room. "Sup?" she asks to the room in general.

"Trouble unfortunately. It would appear as though our vacation is over." Giles says cleaning his glasses.

"Couldn't last forever." Buffy says.

"Guess not." Faith says, leaning against the wall.

"There's a hellmouth in ruel Kentucky. It's been over active to say the least. They can no longer handle it on their own." Giles says.

"Not so bad." Faith says, "We go, help out..."

"Actually, we were informed just about an hour ago, that there's not actually trained Slayers there. The ones that are there are very under equipped and under manned. I think it's quiet possible we need to take over this base of organization. Train the girls there." Giles says.

Faith smirks, "Ready to get rid of me?"

"It's totally you're choice, but we know you're itching to get outta here." Willow says.

"We just think keeping you cooped up here is...well not a good thing. You don't do well cooped up." Buffy says.

Faith nods, "Right. So ya'll gonna send me out there to cause a little trouble."

"We prefer if you don't cause trouble actually," Xander says.

"Gotta cause a little. And yeah, I cooled my jets here long enough, time to get back to fighting." Faith says.

"There's four girls there, that would be under your supervision." Giles says.

Faith nods. "Whenem I leaving?"

"As soon as possible if that's okay with you." Giles says.

"Sounds like a party." Faith grins, "Guess I should get packen." She says heading off toward her bedroom.

"I hope we're doing the right thing." Buffy says.

"I assure you if anybody can control these girls, it'll be Faith." Giles says.

Faith pulls up in front of the two story house. It's not a fancy house, but then again when did Faith really need fancy? It appears pretty well kept over all. She climbs out of her SUV and moves to grab her bags. She notices a young girl, about 18 standing arms folded across her chest. Her stance is threatening and Faith can see her eyes are narrowed. Behind her stand three other girls, who all look younger. 'Guess they're the welcoming party' Faith thinks. Quickly while she gathers her stuff she surveys them, noting that she can probably take them if need be. Although, that is a last resort. Throwing the strap of one of her duffel bags over her shoulder and carrying the other by it's handles she makes her way to them. "Name?" the first girl demands.

"Scoobie doo and you?" Faith says raising an eye brow.

One of the younger girls moves forward but the leader holds her arm out, "Back off Becky." she says, turning the attention back to Faith, "That's not the right answer." she says.

"Not much for right answer." Faith says.

The young girls looks Faith over ounce more. "Giles said you'd be a smart ass."

"Well, G man got that right, know you gonna let me in or not?" Faith asks.

Again Becky steps forward only to be stopped by the leader, "Back the hell up or I'll kick your ass, she's cool."

"How would you know?" Becky asks, hands on her hips.

"Because she new the password dimwit." The leader says.

"Stop calling her a dimwit, she cried for two hours last time!" another girl says. "And it's nice to meet you, you'll excuse Alexis here, she's a bit, destructive."

"I'm not destructive, I saved your ass yesterday didn't I?" Alexis glares at the other girl.

'What the hell have I got myself into?' Faith thinks. "Okay girls, as much as I would love to see a cat fight, could I at least put my bags down?" Faith says.

"This way Ms. Lehane. I'm Megan by the way." The blond says guilding Faith around Alexis.

"Oh no kid, call me Faith, I ant here to be all adult and shit." Faith says.

Megan shows Faith to a bedroom downstairs. It's got an older looking four post full size bed, two large windows, a mantle piece, small closet, dresser and chair. Not overly furnished but it was more then enough for Faith. "Thanks," she says, "So what's the deal?" she asks looking over the blond. She's small, sweet smile, obvious works out because she's tanned and toned. Buffy is the first person to jump to mind, except this girls eyes are blue, and her hair is midways of her back.

"Alexis had a hard family life. We all did, so ounce we were called, we joined up. None of us new what to do, just that there was evil to fight. Been together about four months or so." Megan says, "And you?"

Faith laughs, "I'm not something you need to know about."

Megan shrugs, "Okay then. If Lexi trust you, you'll do doubt get along with us all."

Faith raises an eye brow, "Hard ass?"

"She's protective, especially of the younger ones." Megan says.

"Just how old are you?" Faith asks.

"Sixteen, Becky's fourteen, Amber is seventeen, and Alexis, or Lexi as we call her is nineteen." Megan says.

"Becky she's the one ready to beat my ass?" Faith sets down on the bed. As long as the girls ready to talk, she might as well let her.

"Right, thick black hair. She acts big and bad, being the youngest. But over all she's a softy. Amber was the other blond. Strawberry blond to be more technical, she's the quiet one. Won't have any trouble outta her. Lexi, the redhead. She's a fire ball as they say. She'll give you trouble for sure, you're walking on her territory, however, she'll most likely keep it in check. Giles said you might be tired ounce you arrived." Megan says.

"Naw, wired actually." Faith says.

Lexi appears in the doorway, "Training know Meg, let her alone."

Megan rolls her eyes, "Alway train train train."

"Training is out only defense, know get dressed in the yard in ten minutes. Tell the other girls too." Lexi says, "I want a minute with our guest."

"Be nice!" Megan says before leaving.

Lexi lets her get out of ear shot, "I hope you aren't thinking you're welcome around here, cause I can assure you, I welcome only those that are needed."

"Yo kid, slow ya roll. I ant here to be all adult and shit, I'm here to help out." Faith says.

"The only reason you are here, I that hear you're the best Faith. And the only thing I need is another fighter. Whatever is brewing is bad, and I know it. I'm not stupid enough to turn away the help, but these girls have been through hell." Lexi says.

"Mind if I watch training?" Faith asks.

"Knock yourself out," Lexi says.

Faith raises an eye brow as Lexi makes her way out of the room, "Interesting choice of words." She makes her way out of the room and into the backyard where the girls are. She leans against the post on the porch arms folded across her chest watching them sparing together. Becky is sparing with Megan. Becky's blocks are really good, although she holds back on her punches. She's got strength, but she's gotta learn how to control her punches. Her kicks are right on though. She's got the lower body strength for sure. Megan however doesn't hold back, she's got totally upper body. And she's flexible too. She doesn't attempt blocks for the first few punches, however ounce she's been hit a couple times she grabs Becky's wrist twisting it gently. Over all they are good at matching together. They could complete each other in battle. 'Not bad at all' Faith thinks. Her attention then turns to Amber and Lexi. Amber has put her strawberry blond hair in a messy pony tail. She's thin, and tall. Her aim is just a little off. Her blocks are spot on and she is very flexible. Flipping over Lexi with ease. She's got the strength in her legs. Leaning back on her hands she ducks Lexi's kick, flipping onto her hands she grabs Lexi by the neck with her legs. 'This girls good' Faith thinks. But Lexi grabs her legs flipping her over, so that Amber goes head over heals. Lexi then sends several punches, quick, concise and agitated. She's by far the best of the fighters. Rounding on Amber and kicking her in the face, she's holding back Faith can tell, however it still was hard enough to knock the other girl to her knees. Lexi steps back, looking up at Faith "Wanna give it a go?"

Faith raises an eye brow, "You mean spar?"

"Are you to good to spar?" Lexi asks.

Faith smiles, "I'm better then you."

"Prove it, no holds bar. You win I leave you alone, no trouble. I win, we'll see." Lexi says.

"Lexi!" Amber hisses, "you can't do that, she's had the training."

"You saying you're not dying to see somebody kick my ass?" Lexi says. "Come on, we won't hurt each other if that makes ya'll softies feel better."

"She's right, we won't hurt each other, just show her a few moves." Faith says.

"Hurt her and we all kick you ass." Becky says.

"Look, if she kicks my ass, I'll be the one to kick her ass." Lexi says, "Know on the porch all of you, and watch. Watch the moves, maybe pick up a few."

Faith moves to stand in front of Lexi. She'll hold back for sure, but hey, if this kid wants to get her ass kicked who's she to say no? Lexi squares off with her, throwing the first punch which Faith easily ducks, grabbing the girls wrist she turns her around. Lexi head buts Faith causing her to let go, then gives a swift kick to the stomach. Faith quickly recovers delivering a punch to Lexi's jaw. Lexi stumbles back slightly, but comes back with an upper cut to Faith's left jaw. Faith turns kicking her, but Lexi catches her foot, flipping her. She lands on her feet, and quickly kicks Lexi in the stomach. So maybe holding back isn't gonna work out so well. Lexi jumps into the air kicking Faith in the face, Faith steps backwards, and goes to kick Lexi but she ducks it, catching Faith's leg ounce more, Faith goes down, but trips Lexi. Out of breath both girls lay on the ground.

Megan comes to stand over them arms folded, "Got it out of your system?"

Lexi gets to her feet, helping Faith up as well, "Had to know she could handle herself."

"She's a Slayer, course she can handle herself." Amber says.

"Don't mean much." Lexi says dusting the mud off.

"So she's cool?" Becky asks.

"For know." Lexi says. "Know lets get inside. Show her how we run things."

Faith follows the girls inside, damn that girl can fight. Slowly they gather in the living room. "Okay, here's how we run things. I take one maybe two girls with me on patrol, but I can't take them all. There's a nest of vamps little ways up that likes to break in and steal stuff, don't know how they're getting in, woulda dusted them, but can't catchem home. Buncha scardy cats really. There's a cemetery about a mile up, always something going on there. Then there's another spot about a mile the other way, never know what you're gonna find there. Get some strays coming outta portals everywhere. Over all we cover about four miles a night, you up for that?" Lexi says.

"Sure, but I thought ya'll didn't know anything about this Slaying thing." Faith says.

"Mom was a Slayers kid, her mom trained her, and she trained me. Been doing it since I was little, course momma like to practice, mostly on my face." Lexi says, "But I'm sure Megan's told you all about that."

"Hey!" Megan looks outraged, "I didn't tell her anything!"

"You told it all, or at least a good part of it." Lexi says, "Just like Giles told ya to."

"How do ya'll know Giles?" Faith asks.

"Lets just say we know each other." Lexi says. "Know, as far as money goes, there's enough. I gotta trust fund, keeps us going. May not be livin the big life, but it's enough for us."

"So we gonna take her patrolling tonight?" Becky asks.

"I'm gonna take her, ya'll are gonna stay here. Don't argue about it either. I wanna see what's she's got out there and the last thing we need is somebody under our feet. You'll go tomorrow more then likely." Lexi says, "Know, last night we run into another demon we're not sure what. We killed it but there's a good chance if there's one then there's more."

"What'd it look like?" Faith asks.

"Big, hairy, ugly." Amber says,

"Werewolf?" Faith asks.

"Naw, she failed to mention it walked upright, could talk and had a horn. Not a Werewolf, but some variation there of perhaps." Lexi gets a book out, "I sketched it."

Faith takes the sketch looking it over, "Looks like a Ramperforn, wicked bitches."

"We snapped it's neck." Lexi says.

"Killed it then." Faith says.

"Right, then we set it on fire so there's no way it's coming back, but like I said wouldn't be surprised to find more." Lexi says.

Just then a young man comes strolling in. He obviously works out, he's hot. Tanned, toned, about Faith's height, all muscle, black hair cut buzz style. "Hey," he says, his voice deep.

Lexi turns toward him, "Jackson," she says, "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see my favorite girl, thought maybe you could slip away?" He moves toward her.

Lexi rolls her eyes, "Meet Faith." she points toward Faith, who's busy checking out Jackson's ass. "And for the record, that ass is mine."

"I can respect that." Faith says, "Nice to meet ya."

Jackson moves behind Lexi putting his arms around her, "So she's the big bad Slayer."

"Yeah, ya scared? Gonna hide behind me?" Lexi asks.

"I ant scared of anything." He moves her hair kisses her neck, "Sept maybe you."

Lexi laughs, "Good answer comando. I think meetings over, ya'll can show Faith around and make sure she's settled. I'm gonna go down by the creek."

"So you can make out in piece?" Becky asks.

"Oh I'm sure there'll be make out, no promises that's where it ends." Lexi smirks.

Six weeks pass without Faith and Lexi killing each other. There's were bruises the first few days, but most of them were from demons. Which there wasn't a shortage of. There's wasn't a shortage of Jackson either. It was soon discovered that Megan dabled in the magics. Faith was surprised when she set the table cloth on the dinning room table on fire. Slowly Faith began to make a dent in training and such. She tried not to be to forceful with Lexi, but it was hard.

At this very moment Faith was on top of Lexi breathing hard. Okay, mind outta the gutter people, they're training. Faith looks down with a smirk, "Thought you said you had that move."

Lexi rolls her eyes, "Thought you were gonna take it easy with that shoulder."

Faith shrugs, "Doesn't hurt."

"You dislocated it last night." Lexi says with a sigh.

Lexi moves to push Faith aside and set up. Faith feels a all to familiar quickening between her legs, 'Fuck' she thinks, moving off of Lexi. 'If I don't get laid soon, I'm gonna explode!' She looks up to see the other girls coming out the door, "Sup?" She asks.

"Thought we might go out tonight." Amber says, "Maybe you too would like to tag along?"

Lexi sets up, then gets to her feet, "I'm gonna be with Jackson. And I don't like the idea of you girls going out by yourself."

Faith stands up as well, "Why don't I take them?" she asks, 'and then get a good lay' she adds to herself.

Lexi sighs, "Fine, just don't get them into trouble!"

"Would I do that?" Faith asks, watching Lexi glare at her. She chuckles, 'Lexi's so cute when she glares.' she thinks, 'Wow, what the fuck Faith, snap outta it already!' she shakes the thoughts from her mind. "When we leaving?" she asks.

"Round sixish?" Becky asks.

"Sounds good to me." Faith says.

"I'll have time to do my spell!" Megan smiles.

"Uh oh, this can't be good." Faith says, "What kinda spell?"

"Oh nothing big Faith I promise." Megan smiles sweetly at her.

Faith made her way back into the house, wondering what Megan will make explode next. As she passes the phone in the hall way it starts wringing she picks it up, wondering who is calling. It's Jackson saying he isn't coming over tonight. Faith sighs, she'll tell Lexi in a few minutes. Ounce in her room she begins to get her clothes ready for the night out with the girls, she needs something hot to wear. Ounce gathered she makes her way to shower. 'So not cool sharing a bathroom with four teenage girls' she thinks. 'But it's not as bad as sharing with thirty some odd' she reminds herself. After a nice, short and barely warm, because she was the last of them to shower, shower she made her way back down to her room. Lexi wasn't in her room so, she couldn't tell her about Jackson. And to be honest Faith wasn't to excited to put herself that close to Lexi. Ounce back in her own room again she closes the door, and sets down on the bed. Faith feels herself go cold all of a sudden then warm. She glances around for the cause but can't find it. She stands up, looks around, passing the mirror. "Oh shit" says a male voice. Faith's hand moves to her mouth, which is where the voice had emanated from. She looks at herself, or what she suspects to be herself. Her first instinct is to call Megan and ask her why she's know sporting a body that look a whole hell of a lot like Jacksons. However she doesn't. She looks at the body, all the right parts for a man, she notices. 'I should tell Lexi, but if Jackson isn't coming and...I've always wondered what it was like on the guys side. Not like she'll ever know right' Faith reasoned. 'This could end bad, but hey, nothing most fun things do.' Faith smiles, 'Okay so, where do I tell them Faith is?' Quickly Faith comes up with her plan. Surprised? Don't me, she's super horny, and lets face is, staying in Jackson's body means she for sure gets laid. And in Faith's mind, which is oddly gravitating toward the sexual side, that's not a bad thing. She emerges from her bedroom, and makes her way down the hall, running into Amber.

"Jackson, have you seem Faith?" Amber asks.

Faith smiles, "She said meet her at the club."

"Lexi's not gonna like that." Amber says.

"Why don't you let me handle Lexi?" Faith says.

Amber laughs, "You do that."

Faith laughs, hearing the deep chuckle that belongs to Jackson. She turns and heads toward Lexi's room. Knocking she pushes the door open. "Since when do you knock?" Lexi asks, she's dressing in a sheer nightie.

Faith swallows hard, Lexi is beautiful. 'But that's Jackson's thinking, right?' She shakes her head, "I'm full of surprises."

Lexi grins broadly, "Hmm, hope you wanna share them. Are the girls gone?"

"Leaving as we speak." Faith says, "Faith told them to meet her there."

Lexi sighs, "Can't she do the one thing I ask? I'm telling you she's driving me nuts Jackson. If she's not pumbling me she's taking the girls out for a night out."

"I'm not...I mean she's not always pumbling you, and the girls deserve a little time off!" Faith says remembering that she's Jackson.

Lexi laughs, "Okay so the girl rant thing, you're really not good at it are you? I mean she shows up and thinks she's going to take everything over. And yes, I realize I'm being mean and unfair and I seriously don't care. Because those girls need somebody to make sure they are okay. And I'm so not ready to turn that over to her." As Lexi moves Faith watches the little nightie rise up and show the lacy purple underwear she's wearing.

"I think maybe you're to worried about her, and I think we need to worry about other stuff." Faith says, her eyes gliding over Lexi.

Lexi turns around looking out the window, "You mean the demon we were attacked by last night, he got away."

"He got away?" Faith frowns, Lexi hadn't told her that.

"Duh," Lexi rolls her eyes, "You okay Jackson?" she turns back to face Faith.

"Yeah, I just, my mind was um, other um places." Faith says.

"When's it not?" Lexi asks with a laugh, "Come here." she moves her finger motioning her forward.

For a moment Faith's feet are planted in the same spot, but slowly she moves toward Lexi. She thinks for a second about telling her, but then her hands are on Lexi's hips and all thought leaves her. She bends down slightly closing her lips over Lexi's, running her tongue along Lexi's lower one, asking entrance into her mouth. Which Lexi gladly allows. She taste like blueberry, smells like them too. Faith reaches up and cups Lexi's face, pressing Jackson's body to Lexi's. It's a delirious haze of passionate kissing. Upon contact with Lexi's body, Jackson goes hard. Lexi pulls back for a second looking downward then raising an eye brow 'oh shit' Faith thinks, 'caught' but Lexi just laughs and shakes her head, returning to the previous kissing. Faith moves Jackson's hands around Lexi's back, pulling her body to Jackson's. Lexi's hands make it to Jackson's hair, 'who new that really made a guy hard' Faith thought. Before either of them realize what is happening, Lexi's pulling Jackson's shirt off, while Faith removes Lexi's nightie. She's wearing a lacy purple bra/underwear set. Faith swallows hard, moving them to the bed. She kisses Lexi's neck, causing her to produce a very seductive moan causing heat to rise in Jackson's body. Faith moves down to Lexi's bra, which opens in the front. She uses her teeth to undo it causing Lexi to laugh slightly. Quickly the bra is dis-guarded and Faith is nibbling at Lexi's breasts. Which causes another wave of heat rise in Jackson's body. Faith feels Lexi reach down to where Jackson's pants are still on, and undo them gently. She feels her hand sleep beneath the waste band and lets out a sharp breath. She buries her head in Lexi's thick red hair, as Lexi helps remove the barrier between them. Faith lets Jackson's hand run along the edge of Lexi's purple underwear, licking a spot between her naval and the edge. Lexi moans grabbing Jackson's hair. Slowly and gently Faith removes the offending underwear. Moving back to Lexi's head she captures her lips. Lexi moans into them ounce more causing heat to surge through Jackson's body. Faith sucks in another breath as, Lexi guilds Jackson inside of her, falling into rhythm together. That's the last thing Faith remembers until she's falling off of Lexi out of breath. Lexi moves to snuggle with closer.

Neither of them say anything for a long moment. "We should patrol I guess." Lexi says softly.

"Naw, not tonight." Faith says. She's stratified.

"We always patrol after sex." Lexi says leaning up, "You don't do cuddles remember?"

Faith kisses the top of her head, "I do tonight."

Lexi doesn't answer, instead draws circles on Jackson's chest. Faith can feel her breath even out, and soon looks over to find Lexi asleep. The clock tells her it's almost midnight, the girls should be back soon, and Faith knows for sure Jackson is never there when the girls return home. From all the puns and stuff you would think that they done it for all to see, but Lexi carefully guarded the girls. Sighing, Faith moves from the bed. Just as she gets up she feels a rush of cold and then hot. She looks down to find herself ounce more in her own body. She's surprised that she feels so, relaxed. Then again, getting laid had always mellowed her out. Quickly, she moves to her own room, laying down on the bed, not bothering with clothes, she puts her hands behind her head and stares up at the ceiling. Perfectly content.

Faith woke early the next morning, feeling extremely content. She smiles to herself thinking how a good lay always done that for her. She was even sure that she could deal with Lexi this morning. As she made her way to the kitchen she found Lexi humming as she fixed breakfast. Chucking to herself she thought 'Musta been good'. Lexi turns to find Faith watching her. "What? Oh, the girls aren't up yet. And I think I'll let them sleep, they've been up at five every morning this week." She says, "Breakfast?"

"Sure, you seem to be happy this morning." Faith comments taking the plate of offered food.

Lexi laughs, "Yeah well, it's not what you're thinking." She stops with a sigh, "It's Megan's birthday, thought we might do the cake kinda thing."

"Oh right." Faith says smiling slightly.

"When's yours?" Lexi asks.

"My what?" Faith blinks.

"Birthday, when's your birthday?" Lexi sets down beside her with her own plate.

"December." Faith says. "Why?"

"Well, I thought if you were still here, we could do the cake thing. Unless you have sworn off chocolate cake." Lexi laughs.

"No, I just ya know…" Faith frowns into her plate.

"Look, I never had birthday things either but, it's good for the girls." Lexi says.

Faith nods, 'Are we getting along?' she wonders. 'Okay time to go punch something'.


	2. What It's Like On The Other Side

Six weeks pass without Faith and Lexi killing each other

What it's like on the other side…Six weeks pass without Faith and Lexi killing each other. There's were bruises the first few days, but most of them were from demons. Which there wasn't a shortage of. There's wasn't a shortage of Jackson either. It was soon discovered that Megan dabbled in the magic's. Faith was surprised when she set the table cloth on the dinning room table on fire. Slowly Faith began to make a dent in training and such. She tried not to be too forceful with Lexi, but it was hard.

At this very moment Faith was on top of Lexi breathing hard. Okay, mind outta the gutter people, they're training. Faith looks down with a smirk, "Thought you said you had that move."

Lexi rolls her eyes, "Thought you were gonna take it easy with that shoulder."

Faith shrugs, "Doesn't hurt."

"You dislocated it last night." Lexi says with a sigh.

Lexi moves to push Faith aside and set up. Faith feels an all to familiar quickening between her legs, 'Fuck' she thinks, moving off of Lexi. 'If I don't get laid soon, I'm gonna explode!' She looks up to see the other girls coming out the door, "Sup?" She asks.

"Thought we might go out tonight." Amber says, "Maybe you too would like to tag along?"

Lexi sets up, then gets to her feet, "I'm gonna be with Jackson. And I don't like the idea of you girls going out by yourself."

Faith stands up as well, "Why don't I take them?" she asks, 'and then get a good lay' she adds to herself.

Lexi sighs, "Fine, just don't get them into trouble!"

"Would I do that?" Faith asks, watching Lexi glare at her. She chuckles, 'Lexi's so cute when she glares.' she thinks, 'Wow, what the fuck Faith, snap outta it already!' she shakes the thoughts from her mind. "When we leaving?" she asks.

"Round sixish?" Becky asks.

"Sounds good to me." Faith says.

"I'll have time to do my spell!" Megan smiles.

"Uh oh, this can't be good." Faith says, "What kinda spell?"

"Oh nothing big Faith I promise." Megan smiles sweetly at her.

Faith made her way back into the house, wondering what Megan will make explode next. As she passes the phone in the hall way it starts wringing she picks it up, wondering who is calling. It's Jackson saying he isn't coming over tonight. Faith sighs, she'll tell Lexi in a few minutes. Ounce in her room she begins to get her clothes ready for the night out with the girls, she needs something hot to wear. Ounce gathered she makes her way to shower. 'So not cool sharing a bathroom with four teenage girls' she thinks. 'But it's not as bad as sharing with thirty some odd' she reminds herself. After a nice, short and barely warm, because she was the last of them to shower, shower she made her way back down to her room. Lexi wasn't in her room so, she couldn't tell her about Jackson. And to be honest Faith wasn't to excited to put herself that close to Lexi. Ounce back in her own room again she closes the door, and sets down on the bed. Faith feels herself go cold all of a sudden then warm. She glances around for the cause but can't find it. She stands up, looks around, passing the mirror. "Oh shit" says a male voice. Faith's hand moves to her mouth, which is where the voice had eminated from. She looks at herself, or what she suspects to be herself. Her first instinct is to call Megan and ask her why she's know sporting a body that look a whole hell of a lot like Jackson's. However she doesn't. She looks at the body, all the right parts for a man, she notices. 'I should tell Lexi, but if Jackson isn't coming and...I've always wondered what it was like on the guys side. Not like she'll ever know right' Faith reasoned. 'This could end bad, but hey, most fun things do.' Faith smiles, 'Okay so, where do I tell them Faith is?' Quickly Faith comes up with her plan. Surprised? Don't me, she's super horny, and lets face is, staying in Jackson's body means she for sure gets laid. And in Faith's mind, which is oddly gravitating toward the sexual side, that's not a bad thing. She emerges from her bedroom, and makes her way down the hall, running into Amber.

"Jackson, have you seem Faith?" Amber asks.

Faith smiles, "She said meet her at the club."

"Lexi's not gonna like that." Amber says.

"Why don't you let me handle Lexi?" Faith says.

Amber laughs, "You do that."

Faith laughs, hearing the deep chuckle that belongs to Jackson. She turns and heads toward Lexi's room. Knocking she pushes the door open. "Since when do you knock?" Lexi asks, she's dressing in a sheer nightie.

Faith swallows hard, Lexi is beautiful. 'But that's Jackson's thinking, right?' She shakes her head, "I'm full of surprises."

Lexi grins broadly, "Hmm, hope you wanna share them. Are the girls gone?"

"Leaving as we speak." Faith says, "Faith told them to meet her there."

Lexi sighs, "Can't she do the one thing I ask? I'm telling you she's driving me nuts Jackson. If she's not pumbling me she's taking the girls out for a night out."

"I'm not...I mean she's not always pumbling you, and the girls deserve a little time off!" Faith says remembering that she's Jackson.

Lexi laughs, "Okay so the girl rant thing, you're really not good at it are you? I mean she shows up and thinks she's going to take everything over. And yes, I realize I'm being mean and unfair and I seriously don't care. Because those girls need somebody to make sure they are okay. And I'm so not ready to turn that over to her." As Lexi moves Faith watches the little nightie rise up and show the lacy purple underwear she's wearing.

"I think maybe you're to worried about her, and I think we need to worry about other stuff." Faith says, her eyes gliding over Lexi.

Lexi turns around looking out the window, "You mean the demon we were attacked by last night, he got away."

"He got away?" Faith frowns, Lexi hadn't told her that.

"Duh," Lexi rolls her eyes, "You okay Jackson?" she turns back to face Faith.

"Yeah, I just, my mind was um, other um places." Faith says.

"When's it not?" Lexi asks with a laugh, "Come here." she moves her finger motioning her forward.

For a moment Faith's feet are planted in the same spot, but slowly she moves toward Lexi. She thinks for a second about telling her, but then her hands are on Lexi's hips and all thought leaves her. She bends down slightly closing her lips over Lexi's, running her tongue along Lexi's lower one, asking entrance into her mouth. Which Lexi gladly allows. She taste like blueberry, smells like them too. Faith reaches up and cups Lexi's face, pressing Jackson's body to Lexi's. It's a delirious haze of passionate kissing. Upon contact with Lexi's body, Jackson goes hard. Lexi pulls back for a second looking downward then raising an eye brow 'oh shit' Faith thinks, 'caught' but Lexi just laughs and shakes her head, returning to the previous kissing. Faith moves Jackson's hands around Lexi's back, pulling her body to Jackson's. Lexi's hands make it to Jackson's hair, 'who new that really made a guy hard' Faith thought. Before either of them realizes what is happening, Lexi's pulling Jackson's shirt off, while Faith removes Lexi's nightie. She's wearing a lacy purple bra/underwear set. Faith swallows hard, moving them to the bed. She kisses Lexi's neck, causing her to produce a very seductive moan causing heat to rise in Jackson's body. Faith moves down to Lexi's bra, which opens in the front. She uses her teeth to undo it causing Lexi to laugh slightly. Quickly the bra is dis-guarded and Faith is nibbling at Lexi's breasts. Which causes another wave of heat rise in Jackson's body. Faith feels Lexi reach down to where Jackson's pants are still on, and undo them gently. She feels her hand slip beneath the waste band and lets out a sharp breath. She buries her head in Lexi's thick red hair, as Lexi helps remove the barrier between them. Faith lets Jackson's hand run along the edge of Lexi's purple underwear, licking a spot between her naval and the edge. Lexi moans grabbing Jackson's hair. Slowly and gently Faith removes the offending underwear. Moving back to Lexi's head she captures her lips. Lexi moans into them ounce more causing heat to surge through Jackson's body. Faith sucks in another breath as, Lexi guilds Jackson inside of her, falling into rhythm together. That's the last thing Faith remembers until she's falling off of Lexi out of breath. Lexi moves to snuggle with closer.

Neither of them say anything for a long moment. "We should patrol I guess." Lexi says softly.

"Naw, not tonight." Faith says. She's satisfied.

"We always patrol after sex." Lexi says leaning up, "You don't do cuddles remember?"

Faith kisses the top of her head, "I do tonight."

Lexi doesn't answer, instead draws circles on Jackson's chest. Faith can feel her breath even out, and soon looks over to find Lexi asleep. The clock tells her it's almost midnight, the girls should be back soon, and Faith knows for sure Jackson is never there when the girls return home. From all the puns and stuff you would think that they done it for all to see, but Lexi carefully guarded the girls. Sighing, Faith moves from the bed. Just as she gets up she feels a rush of cold and then hot. She looks down to find herself ounce more in her own body. She's surprised that she feels so, relaxed. Then again, getting laid had always mellowed her out. Quickly, she moves to her own room, laying down on the bed, not bothering with clothes, she puts her hands behind her head and stares up at the ceiling. Perfectly content.

Three days went by without any sign of Jackson. Lexi was content without him around. Faith was content, just because well she got laid. She new there was a good chance she would get caught, but she couldn't bring herself to care. However, she did find it very hard to be close to Lexi. She felt heat pulse through her every time Lexi touched her, and that was suddenly very often. Between sparing and fighting demons, oh yeah the girl's way to touchy. Faith shakes her head laughing at herself, 'get it together Faith'. She watches as Lexi moves around the kitchen, her shirt riding up slightly so that Faith can see the butterfly tattoo on her lower back, as she reaches for a bowl. "So are we going or not?" Lexi pulls Faith from her thoughts.

"Going?" Faith asks, pulling her eyes from the tattoo.

"To that thing in town, the festival or whatever, the girls are itching to get out of the house." Lexi says.

Faith shrugs then realizes Lexi can't see her, "I donno never done that kinda shit before."

Lexi laughs, "Never done the festival thing, why Faith Lehane, I thought yous all about the fun."

Faith frowns, "If I didn't know better I would say you were making fun of me Lexi." She steps forward without really realizing it.

Lexi turns to smile at Faith, "Hmm, maybe I am." She tilts her head slightly smirking.

Faith closes the space, mock glaring at Lexi, arms folded across her chest, "Well if you're such an authority at this festival thing why don't you show me how it's done?"

Lexi puts her hands on her hips, "I think I will, be ready at noon."

"Oh I'm ready," Faith says reaching out to touch Lexi's cheek before she can stop herself. Her fingers lightly brush Lexi's soft skin and it sends sparks through her body.

Lexi swallows hard, "Faith?"

Faith abruptly pulls her hand back, stepping backwards, "you…and your hair…and…" she stumbles.

"Faith, it's okay….I just…there's Jackson and….I mean…." Lexi stumbles over her own words.

"I'm sorry," Faith shakes her head leaving the kitchen. 'What the fuck is with you? Come on Faith, you gotta get this together.' She thinks.

Lexi stares after Faith, gently touching her cheek. Why had it felt so good to have her that close? Why was Faith that close and sudden touching her cheek? Lexi blinks, 'first you're with Jackson, second you're well WITH Jackson' she thinks. Shaking her head she goes back to what she was doing.

At noon as promised they were all heading through the festival grounds. Faith and Lexi are falling behind the others, but not to close to each other. The girls seem not to notice. Lexi buys their tickets for the rides and such, handing them to the girls and keeping a few for herself and Faith just in case. She then hands out money for snacks, and tells the girls to stick together. Ounce the girls are taken care of she turns to Faith, "I think I promised you I would show you what this shit was all about."

Faith raises an eye brow, "Yeah maybe you did."

"Well first is cotton candy." Lexi says turning and heading for the cotton candy booth. She gets two blue cotton candies on a cone. "Pink's not my color." She turns to smile at Faith handing her one.

Faith laughs, "Well what if it's mine?"

Lexi snorts, "Yeah right miss clad in black."

Faith looks down, "You got me there." She says upon seeing herself in all back.

"You should think about color, besides that damn red tank top." Lexi says casually walking around the fair grounds.

"What's wrong with my red tank top?" Faith asks taking a bite of her cotton candy.

"Just that it's so harsh." Lexi shrugs, "Blue would be a cool color on you, much less intimidating."

"What if I mean to intimidate?" Faith asks.

"Yeah right ya big softy. Oh by the way how did the night out with the girls go the other day?" Lexi looks sideways at Faith, "Did you finally get laid?"

"What?!" Faith looks shocked causing Lexi to laugh.

"Well you said it was the h&h, I figured with all the slaying you been doing you had to be hungry and horny. Therefore I ask if you got laid." Lexi explains.

"I….actually…..yeah" Faith fumbles.

"Who new you would be modest about it." Lexi says sighing, "Jackson's not been around in a few days. And it's not like I'm one of those needy girly who have to have him around every second, but I just…I wish he would at least call me. Let me know he's still like alive."

Faith nods, "I gotcha. You're not clingy you just want to know he's not out banging some random girl."

Lexi sighs again, "Right, and he's actually been known to do that."

Faith frowns, "Then why stay with him?"

"Oh I guess he's a safe place." Lexi says, "Or the safest I've found so far. He's consistent at least. I mean cheat ounce he'll always cheat right?"

"You don't have to take that" Faith says softer then she had intended.

Lexi shrugs, "He's the one thing about all this shit that makes since. I mean, the girls are always looking to me to tell them what the hell is going on. I'm fighting demons I can't even begin to imagine, you're trying to take my place, and then sending mixed signals, which is mixing me up cause I'm not sure what the hell to think. I mean what do think when you're body responds to something as simply as a touch?" Lexi seems to realize what she's said, because she looks over horrified at Faith, "I…..that…I mean….I was…"

Faith holds her hand up to stop Lexi, "You were on a rant. I get it." She's quiet for a moment, "And you were right, I've been trying to take some of the load, but it's not what you think. It's just that well, I hate to see you carrying the full load of something like this. So why not share it? Let's both train the girls, lets take turns fighting and leading." Faith sighs, "And I'm not exactly sure what to think either."

"About the fighting?" Lexi asks.

"About you." Faith answers.

"Oh," Lexi says, "I mean….I um, I'm with Jackson."

"Right which means that whatever the tension is we can't act on it" Faith says.

"Well, that's…I mean…" Lexi sighs, "Faith, you're a girl, and I'm a girl, and well….."

"You don't swing that way I got it." Faith says stepping ahead of Lexi.

Lexi frowns moving to keep up, "That's not what I'm saying. I mean at least I don't think…." She sighs, "I'm not sure what's going on here Faith."

Faith stops, "Me either." She says. She thinks for a minute about telling her she was in Jackson's body, but she doesn't know if Lexi could handle that right know.

Lexi tilts her head as if wondering what Faith is thinking about, "This…I mean what…." She sighs, "Leave it to me to not be able to get the shit outta my mouth long enough to make since." She laughs slightly, "I'm saying that this is a new one on me. I mean I'm with Jackson, and semi happy at the least. I'm not using him for sex, although that's the most comforting part, and he's good at handy work and fighting. But then I feel this draw to you. And I can't explain it and I'm not sure you feel it and then I wonder if maybe I'm just going crazy. But then I think I see something in your eyes and well I get even more confu…" she stops when Faith's lips softly clasp over her own.

Pulling back Faith blushes slightly, "Had to shut you up." Lexi nods, "I'm not sure what this is Lexi. I'm sure that there's something there, but what I'm just not sure of. I thought I was just horny, ya know, needed to get laid, and it worked for about a day. And then suddenly you're always touching me and I'm feeling….I donno. Hell I'm not good at this emotional shit. I mean I'm big bad dark slayer what the hell do I know about emotion. My mom sure as hell didn't teach me anything passed out of on the fucking couch. And I'm just who I am, I've been to prison I'm a screw up, that's just me. And…" She stops when Lexi's lips slowly cover hers.

"Had to shut you up." Lexis says softly pulling back only slightly, "You're not a screw up anymore Faith."

Just then they hear a male voice behind me, "I expected you to cheat Lexi, but with her?" Jackson says.

"What? Not Jackson this isn't…I mean it is….I mean… shit!" Lexi pulls away looking guilty.

Jackson shakes his head, "You're so damn stupid Lexi."

"Hey!" Faith yells, "She's not stupid you jackass."

Lexi puts a hand on Faith's arm, "Look Jackson, you've been off screwing around again and I know it. So you can't rightly judge me for whatever the hell is going on with Faith and I."

"I'll have you know I have not been screwing around!" Jackson says as a young girl, younger then Lexi, links arms with him.

"Oh isn't that just wonderful? How old is she 12?" Lexi asks a harsh laugh escaping her.

Jackson attempts to shrug the girl off, "No, she's not." He pauses, "I think maybe this is it Lexi. We can't keep dancing around this, it's more about sex then anything."

Lexi frowns, "It wasn't about sex for me Jackson." She sighs, "But I think maybe you're right."

Jackson nods, "Right. I'll call you in a few days. We'll work out the Slaying thing."

"Don't bother. We'll handle the slaying." Lexi pulls Faith away.

Faith follows watching Jackson, "I'm sorry Lexi." She says.

Lexi sighs, "Don't be, lets just….wanna go on the Farris Wheel?"

Faith watches Lexi, "Sure."

Before long Faith and Lexi are laughing ounce more. All thought of awkwardness and Jackson pushed from their minds. They stumble into each other getting off the Dizzy ride, laughing. "Can we go again?" Faith asks.

"That's three times and we're almost outta tickets. Besides, you gotta be able to stand up straight." Lexi says.

Faith throws her arm around Lexi's neck, "Then lets go get something to eat. Or better yet, we could get wasted."

Lexi looks over to a booth selling beer, "I don't think I want to get wasted but a beer would be okay. You pay, I'm not exactly of the age to be drinking." She hands Faith the money, "I'll get the food, no age limit on it."

Faith nods, suddenly wondering if she really does want to get Lexi that beer. But she shrugs 'well at least she'll be with somebody half way responsible,' the thinks paying to the two beers and meeting Lexi at the food vender. Together the two make it over to a table. "So how's you're first festival?" Lexi asks.

"Eventful." Faith laughs taking the corndog offered. "You um, okay? I mean with what happened with Jackson."

Lexi looks deep in thought for a moment, then sighs, "I'm okay Faith. I mean, he was my safe place. He was my security blanket, and I think I'm a little old for one of those."

Faith shakes her head, "Never to old. Buffy still sleeps with Mr. Gordo."

Lexi tilts her head frowning slightly, "Buffy?"

"Oh she's the blond back in England, the original slayer." Faith says, "She's pretty cool. I mean me and B had problems no doubt, but we're working through them."

"Have you talked to any of them?" Lexi asks, returning her attention to her food.

"Yeah, I get emails and shit. It's cool." Faith says stuffing her mouth with corndog before she can say to much more.

Lexi laughs, "I'm not gonna take that away from ya." She thinks for a minute, "Ya know when all this is settled, you'll probably be heading back."

Faith shrugs, "I donno, I mean I'm not really sure what's gonna happen." She opens her beer, "Not like I really plan shit out."

Lexi smiles, "Well, for the record, and tell anybody I said this and you're ass I will kick, and then set on fire, I kinda like having you around. For the girl's sake." She adds quickly, opening her beer to avoid direct eye contact. "So you were in jail?"

"Yup, can't change the facts." Faith says.

"You haven't said much about the facts." Lexi says softly.

"Abusive alcoholic Mom, Dad wasn't around, got called watcher got killed went to Sunnydale, turned evil killed and guy and went to jail, about sums it up." Faith says with a shrug.

Lexi doesn't immediately say anything, causing Faith to think she's about to ask some really hard questions. "My grandma was a Slayer, she taught my mom, who found it fun to punch around on me. She um, well, I left. Been on my own for a few years know. Grandma she had set up the trust fund, and I worked a couple years up round Boston area. Then moved down here, this is where Grandma lived before she died. In the house there, that was hers. Basically made some form of a life for myself."

Faith nods, "You say Boston area?"

"Yeah," Lexi says smiling, "You from around there?"

"Hell yeah!" Faith says, "Lost a little of the ascent but I'm from around there."

The rest of the day is spent carelessly laughing and joking. Later that night, ounce patrol had ended, the girls are tucked safely upstairs, and Faith is in her own bedroom staring at the ceiling she hears a nose from the other room. She strains her ears using every ounce of her slayer hearing to figure out what the noise is. It's sniffling. Slowly Faith makes her way through the dark house, finding Lexi setting on her couch crying silently. Without a word Faith moves to her side, Lexi curls up and leans against Faith. Neither of them say anything, Faith just hold Lexi and lets her cry.

Two weeks pass quickly, and Faith feels the mounting guilt over the night she had spent in Jackson's body. Just as she and Lexi seem to be flitting with the idea of, well, flitting. The girls have noticed but haven't really said anything. Megan sets looking through a spell book in the living room when she hears laughter in the hallway. She turns to the girls, "Has anybody else wondered about what's going on between Lexi and Faith?"

Amber nods, "I've been wondering, they go from hating each other to loving each other."

Becky smiles, "I think they're together, since Jackson isn't around anymore."

Megan smiles, "You um, wanna find out?"

"How?" Becky asks.

"Truth spell!" Megan says quickly.

"I donno Lexi said to lay off the magic, ounce you got caught attempting to make soup with it." Amber says.

"I wasn't making soup with magic," Megan says, "I was heating it up, and Lexi will never know." She gets up replacing her book and pulling another one down, "I got it right here." She turns to the others smiling, "Whatcha say I cast it and see what happens." The others groan, "Fine, then just stay out of my way!" Megan moves to the hallway, hearing Lexi and Faith in Lexi's bedroom talking about a demon they fought on last nights patrol. She whispers the spell then hurries back to the living room.

"I'm so tired of putting the girls shit away." Lexi says then frowns, "Where the hell did that come from?"

"I like you ass in those jeans." Faith says looking up at Lexi and laughing, "Okay, weird."

Lexi raises an eye brow, "I think Megan's been playing with the magic again."

"Maybe, but I don't really care. She's a good kid, they all are. As long as she doesn't put me back in Jackson's body then I don't care." Faith shrugs.

"Back in Jackson's body?" Lexi asks.

"Oh shit, yeah see it's no big deal." Faith says attempting to cover herself. "Just that when we went out to the club, I technically didn't go. I was going to, but see I somehow ended up with Jackson's body and well I was sure to get laid and so I just kinda stayed." Faith frowns.

"Oh God, that was you in his body? I new something was off when he wanted to cuddle." Lexi says.

"You new it wasn't him?" Faith asks.

"Yeah, I mean no, I mean I should be mad at you!" Lexi frowns.

"Yeah but did I mention I'm really, like really, sorry?" Faith asks.

"I don't think you did, but honestly I just…" Lexi sighs, "I'm not angry. I mean confused maybe, but not angry. It was the best I've had with Jackson to be perfectly honest. Oh God did I just say that?!" Lexi shakes her head watching Faith laugh, "MEGAN!"

Megan peaks a head in the door a couple minutes later, "Yeah?"

"What the hell kinda spell you been casting?" Lexi asks.

"Um…I'm not supposed to be using magic and yeah know…I just…um… I've not…" She blushes, "A truth spell."

"Truth spell?!" Lexi sighs and rolls her eyes. "I want a meeting know!" She thinks, "And reverse the spell!" she calls after her.

"I can't!" Megan calls back.

"Shit." Lexi says.

"Um, so we're cool?" Faith asks.

Lexi raises and eye brow, "How about we forget about that little thing."

Faith nods, "I'm good with that."

Lexi leaves the room, Faith following her and gathers in the living room. "Okay," Lexi starts, "Why in the world would you cast a truth spell?"

"Because we want to know what's the deal, are you together or not?" Amber says.

"Together?" Faith asks.

"You're fighting one minute and loving the next!" Becky says.

Lexi sighs, "Faith and I aren't together exactly…we're getting along….and…I like her a lot." She closes her eyes, "That came out right, I mean wrong."

Faith clears her throat, "I think we should talk about that in private. But for the record it's not really any of ya'll concern. I mean not at this point. Of course I like Lexi too. It's just a little, no a lot confusing."

"But what's so confusing?" Becky asks.

"The fact that I slept with her thinking it was Jackson for one." Lexi says, "What the hell does that spell make it so that I can't tell a freakin lie?"

"Basically," Megan says smiling, "if I did it right."

"So where were you before you came here?" Amber turns to Faith, "I mean before the fall of Sunnydale?"

"Jail." Faith answer cursing.

"Really? And you've changed?" Megan asks.

"Yeah, I've paid a big price and I won't stop paying." Faith say, "How much do you know about my past."

"As much as Giles tells us." Megan shrugs. "Got the hots for Lexi."

"Yeah," Faith glares, "Stop that!"

Lexi laughs, "Okay girls funs over. Listen, Faith and I need to talk, and as long as this truth spell is going on we may as well do it while we're not tempted to lie." She leads Faith from the room.

"Tell me something what was it with you and Jackson?" Faith asks ounce they are in Lexi's room with the door closed.

Lexi shrugs "He was just a hot body to keep me warm." She tilts her head, "What about you? I mean why didn't you tell me it was you in his body?"

"Thought it was an easy way to get laid, and I was super horny." Faith answers with a shrug, "But then I got to feeling guilty and…"

"I didn't know what was wrong, but I new something was different with Jackson that night." Lexi says, "And I understand your reasoning. I mean, I don't like the idea that you lied to me, but I get it."

"I didn't exactly lie." Faith says, "But I didn't exactly tell you either."

"Could we put this behind us? Maybe take things slowlish and give ourselves a chance to trust each other?" Lexi asks.

"I think so." Faith says leaning in and kissing Lexi gently on the lips.


	3. Surprises

Faith is straddle Lexi grinning down at her, and putting her hair behind her shoulders

Surprises

Faith is straddle Lexi grinning down at her, and putting her hair behind her shoulders. "Shoulda seen that one coming."

Lexi laughs, "Oh yeah? Well maybe I just like having you on top of me." She winks at Faith.

Faith leans down brushing Lexi's lips with her own, and moving her hair out of her face. "Maybe we could get frisky tonight," she whispers into her ear.

Lexi giggles, "Think you can find my room?"

"I have every night this week haven't I?" Faith kisses Lexi again.

Megan clears her throat, "Thought ya'll was training."

Lexi looks up, "Who said we're not?"

"Looks a whole hell of a lot like you're kissing to me." Becky says from beside her.

Faith grins down at Lexi, "I think we got caught."

"Wouldn't if you had kept your mouth shut." Lexi laughs, "So what's going on?"

"Could you please get off of her Faith?" Amber asks making her way out the door.

Faith laughs, "Don't hear her complainin."

"Why would she? We heard you upstairs last night." Amber says arms folded and smirk on her face. "And you weren't sparing."

"Oh God! You did not!" Lexi says.

Faith laughs, "You heard squeals a lot here." She moves and helps Lexi up. "It's true babe you scream like the dickens."

One month had passed between the night of the truth spell and present. As agreed they had taken things slowly. However, ounce they had spent the night together about a week and half ago, things had speed up immensely. Although there had been several cold showers in the in between part on Faith's end at least. Hadn't helped when Lexi invited herself into the bathroom, she had opened the curtain smiling at Faith, then laughing when Faith turned off all hot water. She as in her robe, only.

Lexi watches as Megan, Becky and Amber make their way down the drive way, "I don't like them patrolling by themselves" she says quietly, not realizing Faith is behind her.

Faith wrapped her arms around Lexi's waist. "They'll be fine, they were trained by the best." Faith smiled.

Lexi laughs, "You right?" she leans back into Faith taking one of her hands and interlocking it with Faith's.

"Well I was gonna say us but if you say so." Faith smirked.

Lexi shakes her head. She turns slightly in Faith's arms and lays her head on her shoulder, "Why do you smell like chocolate?" she asks not lifting her head.

"Huh?" Faith asked as she tightened her hold on Lexi.

"Chocolate, Faith, you smell like chocolate." Lexi feels Faith's grip tighten, "You didn't get into Megan's birthday cake did you?" she asks attempting to hide the smile crossing her face.

"No..." Faith said looking over to the side.

Lexi half laughs half sighs, "I spent my last 20 bucks on that damn cake Faith, you owe her another one." Lexi looks up and laughs at the guilty look on Faith's face. "Faith Lehane, if I wasn't sucha softy and didn't feel like shit tonight, I might just have to kick you're ass for that one."

"I didn't eat it...I just tasted the icing." Faith said looking back at Lexi. "I didn't figure anyone would notice."

Lexi shakes her head, "Sometimes you are just too much," she rests her head ounce more on Faith's shoulder. Her arms wrapped around Faith's waste, Lexi goes quiet.

"You ok?" Faith asked as she looked down at the girl on her shoulder.

Lexi closes her eyes, not answering Faith for a moment, "Yeah, just not feeling good." she answer finally. She pulls back not meeting Faith's eyes, "I think it's just that time of the month, I mean I know that's it cause it shoulda been last week, but...well it wasn't..."

"You wanna lay down or something?" Faith asked, "You could eat the birthday cake and I could get another one tomorrow."

Lexi shakes her head, "No, I'm fine really, besides I'm not sure I could handle birthday cake." she sighs still not quiet meeting Faith's eyes. She can since Faith's worry and attempts to smiles at her but still she doesn't meet her eyes.

"Ok you never turn down chocolate." Faith said. She cupped Lexi's chin, guiding her eyes to hers. "What's up?"

"I'm never late either." Lexi says finally meeting Faith's eyes.

Faith looked into her eyes. She was silent at first; she knew she should say something. "Oh" 'Smooth Faith' She thought, "You sure?"

Lexi turns her back on Faith, hiding the tears suddenly in her eyes, "Well, I haven't taken a test but..." She tries to gather herself taking a deep breath, but it comes out in more of a sob.

Faith couldn't stand to see her cry. She turned Lexi back around, pulling her into a hug. "Please don't cry." Faith guided her over to the couch and sat them down. "We'll get through this."

Lexi cries harder when Faith hugs her, "I just don't want to lose you. I just don't think...and then there's the girls, how could I? And I just..." She shakes with sobs she's been holding in.

"You're stuck with me." Faith said as she rubbed Lexi's back. "It could be a false alarm...it could be stress."

Lexi nods, "I know, I don't know why I'm so upset." she sets up looking at Faith, "That's a lie, I do know why. Jackson and I were always careful, he said if I got pregnant, I would either have to abort of he would never speak to me again." she sniffles, "And it's not like I want to go speaking to him again, but..." she pauses, "Well, when you were in Jackson's body...did you...I mean did we..." Lexi takes a deep breath, "Were we careful Faith?"

Faith blinks, they hadn't spoken of that night since Lexi found out. "I...that's not really...I mean...my mind was other places that night Lexi..." she runs a hand through her brunette hair, "Shit," she shakes her head, "Condoms never even crossed my mind." She looks up to see tears forming in Lexi's eyes, "I'm sorry Lexi, I'm so sorry."

"You're not gonna make me abort if I'm pregnant are you?" Lexi's voice is barely above a whisper.

"What? No." Faith said. "I'm not Jackson. Sure I took his skin for a drive that night but I'm not him."

Lexi lets out a sigh of relief then laughs, "So...I guess I should...take the test I've been avoiding...I picked it up when I was out, just couldn't bring myself to ya know...take it..." she rings her hands slightly nervously.

Lexi hears Faith nock on the bathroom door ounce more rolling her eyes, she hadn't locked it, she looks down at the test ounce more. Sighing she picks it up opening the door, she holds it up so that Faith can see the word 'pregnant' clearly written in the read out box.

"Shit fuck." Faith said and then thought about it, "Does this mean I'm gonna be a dad or is Jackson gonna be?"

Lexi frowns, "Well, technically Jackson's sperm my egg, but you were driving his body..." she sighs rubbing her eyes, "The hell if I know Faith, all I know is I'm knocked up and feel like shit." She puts the test in the trash bend, "I'll take that out later so the girls won't find it. Right know we seriously need to talk. I mean I know you said you wouldn't make me abort...but I mean...we should talk about things." Lexi tries desperately not look scared, she can see fear in Faith's eyes and that scares her even more. Slowly she takes her by the hand leading her to her bedroom.

"I'm really sorry...this is my fault. If I didn't have to be such a screw up..." Faith said as she sat on the bed looking down at the floor.

Lexi kneels before Faith, gently taking her chin and looking into Faith's eyes, "You're the best thing that has happened to me in a long time Faith, you're not a screw up. We, you and me, against all greater odds created a child." She smiles softly, "This child is ours Faith. I mean, am I scared yeah, and I freaking out yeah, but part of me is happy too." She gently kisses Faith, standing up she sets down next to her turning Faith to face her she kisses her again then takes Faith's hand and places it over her stomach, "I understand if you aren't ready or whatever, but think about this..."

Faith looked at her hand on Lexi's stomach. "Have to admit this tops the list of things I wasn't planning when I woke up this morning."

Lexi laughs, "But it's a good thing though, I mean...it's not horrible right?" she watches Faith stroke her stomach gently.

"Wicked crazy but not horrible." Faith said.

Lexi smiles cupping Faith's face she kisses her gently. "Crazy is one way of putting it." She gently pushes Faith back onto the bed, straddles her and leans down kissing her neck.

"Now see this was on top of the list of things I was planning this morning when I woke up." Faith smirked as she flipped Lexi onto her back. She bent down to kiss her, gently nipping at her bottom lip.

Lexi laughs into Faith's mouth allowing their tongues to meet. She pulls back suddenly though, "Um Faith...I think..." She pushes Faith off her and heads for the bathroom, Faith hot on her heals.

Faith was greeted with the sound of Lexi throwing up. Faith walked over to her pulling her hair back. "Was I that bad?" Faith joked when Lexi had finished.

Lexi laughs leaning against Faith, "I think it was the chocolate smell. It's been making me queasy anyways, I'm sorry." Lexi sighs, "Help me up please, I think I just want to lay down."

Faith bent down, picked Lexi up off the floor and carried her back into her room. She gently lay her down on the bed and crawled in beside her. "You ok now?" Faith asked, "You need me to get you anything?"

Lexi turns facing Faith snuggling close, "Just you, I'll be okay as long as I have you."

Faith held her close. "You've got me." She said.

Lexi smiles, "I'm gonna get fat and ugly, you still gonna like me then, or you gonna go finda ya another girl?"

"Well for one you can't ever be ugly, two that fat will be baby and three you're the only girl for me." Faith said and her brows suddenly knitted together in thought.

Lexi frowns, "whatcha thinking about?"

"How do you do that? I just rhymed like a poet or some shit." Faith said shaking her head. "You're turning me soft, if the Scoobs knew I'd never hear the end of it."

Lexi laughs, "Well, I kinda like the softer you," She thinks for a minute, "Are you still emailing them? I mean, I don't want you to lose contact with your friends..."

"Yeah I emailed Red this morning but I got side tracked so I don't know if she's got back to me yet." Faith said, "I'm sure if something big's goin down they know where to find me."

Lexi nods, hiding a yawn, "So Red, she's the wicca you were talking about putting Megan in touch with? Have you heard from B lately?" Lexi yawns, "Giles called yesterday, wanted to check in. Wondered if we were getting along," A sleepy smiles crosses her face, "told him yeah." Lexi closes her eyes slowly, "Faith?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave me tonight" she whispers, her breathing eases and she's drifting into sleep before she realizes it.

Faith kissed the top of Lexi's head. "Don't worry...I won't."

Lexi and Faith are aroused from a restful sleep by screams. Quickly they hurry and throw on robes finding the girls yelling in the hallway. "What the hell is going on?" Lexi yells.

"Who's pregnancy test is this?" Megan holds it up.

"Shit, I thought I took the trash out." Lexi says looking sideways at Faith. "Everybody in the living room."

Everybody heads for the living room, but Lexi falls back, "You okay?" Faith asks.

Lexi nods, "Just feeling a little…queasy….." She turns and heads for the bathroom.

Faith moves behind her holding her hair back and rubbing her back, "Damn" she curses under her breath.

Amber appears in the doorway, "Guess we don't have to ask who's pregnant anymore." She folds her arms watching the scene before her.

"Just take you're ass to the living room, we'll be there in a minute." Faith says, before turning the attention back to Lexi. Lexi finally sets back, "Anything I can do?" She watches Lexi shake her head, "Here," Faith grabs a wash cloth and wets it in cold water, "This should cool you off."

"They're gonna freak, and I don't blame this. I mean Faith those girls depend on us, on me, and I mean…" Lexi closes her eyes putting the cool rag to her face.

"Look, you aren't carrying the load by yourself, right know all you need to worry about is taking care of yourself, I'll worry about the girls." Faith kisses her forehead, "I'm gonna go talk to them, you go back to bed."

"I can't just go back to bed." Lexi says struggling to stand up. "I got to do something's for Megan's birthday, and then training."

"Oh no you don't," Faith says helping her up, "you don't train anymore. I don't want you hurting yourself or the baby."

"I'm fine Faith." Lexi smiles gently, "We're fine."

"Just go back to bed Babe." Faith says kissing the top of her head.

"Ounce we've talked to the girls, I'll think about it. I'll be right out okay?" Lexi says.

Faith sighs, but nods. 'She's so damn hardheaded' Faith thinks making her way to the living room. Becky stands up, "Is Lexi okay?"

"She's not feeling so great." Faith says, "But she's okay."

"How the hell did this happen?" Megan asks, "I mean I know HOW this happens" she adds when Faith raises an eye brown, "I meant….ya know how did…..her and Jackson were always so careful."

Lexi wraps her arms around Faith laying her head on Faith's back before moving to her side, "The baby isn't exactly Jackson's."

"You were cheating on Jackson?" Morgan asks.

"No," Lexi shakes her head sighing deeply.

"I was in Jackson's body." Faith says deciding to take the blame for this. "You cast a spell that put me in his body, and well, I kinda…we kinda…"

"We know don't need details, but did she know it was you?" Amber asks.

"No, I didn't tell her I was in Jackson's body." Faith says recoiling slightly at the glares she receives.

"Look, what happened wasn't Faith's fault, and it wasn't Megan's either. This is just something that kinda happened, but I'm happy with Faith and…we're keeping the baby." Lexi says holding tightly to Faith. "I know this is a big shock girls, believe me when I say it was to us too, but….we'll get through this. I mean if you want to stay."

The girls look at each other, then move closer to Lexi and Faith. Megan hugs Lexi first, "I'm sorry about the spell."

Lexi shakes her head, "Don't worry about it so much kid. Just don't do it again."

Amber moves to hug Lexi next but stops frowning, "Um…."

"What?" Lexi asks.

Amber laughs, "Am I like gonna break you?"

Lexi rolls her eyes pulling Amber to her, "No, you're not going to break me."

Becky moves around Faith smiling broadly, "You better have girl, there's lots we can teach her."

Lexi looks at Faith and smiles, "I think that was Faith's part." She hugs Becky, "Although if you start talking know you may be able to convince the baby."

Faith laughs, moving to stand behind Lexi, her arms wrapped loosely around her waste, "This means no more training, no more patrolling for Lexi. It also means she's not going to be left alone while we patrol. Don't argue Babe." Faith says stopping Lexi's arguments, "That also means that I'm gonna be taking on a lot more around here, everybody cool with that." All the girls nod, "Cool, know I think we need to make you a doctors appointment." She kisses Lexi's neck.

Lexi frowns, "I hate doctors."

"Gotta make sure you and the baby are okay though." Faith says gently.

Lexi sighs, "The things I do for you." She laughs, "We still gotta do Megan's birthday breakfast."

Megan shakes her head, "Nope, cereal is fine with me."

"Megan, we had a deal, anything you wanted…" Lexi says.

Megan smiles, "Pancakes? With blueberry syrup."

"I can…" Lexi feels her stomach lurch, "Faith can do that….." she pulls out of Faith's grasp heading out of the room.

Faith glances around, "Uh, how about we go to breakfast ounce I make sure Lexi's okay, not so um, good with the cooking…" she says heading after Lexi.

The girls all laugh shaking their heads.

"Okay this is getting really old really fast," Lexi says standing up wrapping her arms around Faith.

"I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do Lexi," Faith says kissing her forehead.

"You're doing it just by being here." Lexi say looking up at Faith with a small smile, "That wasn't so horrible…telling the girls I mean…."

"Naw, they're pretty good girls, know come on, I'm gonna put you back to bed then take the girls out for breakfast, I'll bring you back something." Faith leads Lexi outta the bathroom and down to her bedroom.

"You don't have to put me back to bed." Lexi laughs, "I'm not a child."

"Hey, I'm trying to do the daddy thing here." Faith says pulling the covers back and helping Lexi into the bed. She sets down on the bed, gently moving Lexi's hair out of her face, "Seriously Lexi, I'm gonna make that doctors appointment, I wanna make sure you're okay."

Lexi nods, "As long as you go with me."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Faith says kissing Lexi before leaving with the girls.

Faith, Megan, Amber and Becky go out for breakfast. The atmosphere is light, and joking. However, Faith's mind is at home with Lexi. Ounce the girls are done eating, Faith gets Lexi's food and they head home. They find Lexi still sleeping, and Fait doesn't have the heart to wake her just yet. Instead she pulls out the lap top, setting down gently beside Lexi, and begins an email.

_B,_

_Been a while. Things are fine, going great. How's Brat? Last I heard her and Andrew had hooked up. Red said you hit the ceiling, which I can understand. But hey, kids gotta start somewhere right?_

_So I got some wicked news, wicked cool I think. I'm gonna be a dad! Put ya eye's back in their sockets. Basically I took this dudes body for a ride, with Lexi, and well, she's knocked up. Kinda scary when ya really think about it. I mean me with a kid, but hey, it's all good right? I'm taking her to the doctor later today, she took one a those home pregnancy test thingies. She's been puking too, I hate to see her like this. You'll like her I think B. Never really thought I'd fall for a girl, but here I am…not that I would like admit to loving her…but she's….well she's my Lexi, and that's all I can say. _

_Girls are coming along with training. Even let them go out by themselves last night, stole a few minutes away with my girl. Which did not end the way I wanted. Anyhow, I'm gonna put Megan in touch with Red, just tell her not to give her any bright ideas. She's got to many of those as it is. Well, Lexi's stirring, I'm gonna try and get breakfast down her and ready for the doctors. Wish us luck._

_Later,_

_Faith._

Lexi opens her eyes, "Whatcha doing?"

"Sending an email." Faith says, "Had to spread the good word." She smiles setting the computer aside she moves down in the bed, turning to face Lexi. "Feelin better?"

Lexi moves closer to Faith, "I am now that you're here."

Faith chuckles, "I been here for twenty minutes." She wraps her arms around Lexi, "Think you might try breakfast?"

Lexi shakes her head, "No, not just yet."

"You're gonna have to eat." Faith says concerned.

"I will, just not right this second." Lexi snuggles even closer closing her eyes.

"We need to get up so we can get to the doctors too." Faith says.

Lexi pulls back slightly looking downward toward her stomach, "Make it all official?"

"Yeah, find out how long we got before we've gotta be all responsible parents and shit." Faith says pulling Lexi back close. Just them Faith's cell phone rings, she looks at the display smiling she answers, "B."

Buffy hears Faith pick up, "Okay so what the hell was that email? You were not serious, you did not knock up a girl?" Buffy shakes her head, "No that's not even possible, and so not a funny joke."

Faith laughs, "I wasn't joking, here I'm gonna put you on speaker."

Buffy's voice filters into the room, "What the hell do you mean, how can you knock up a girl? I mean damn it Faith…"

"I told ya I had skills B." Faith smirks.

"Wipe that damn smirk off your face Faith!" Buffy says.

"It's true," Lexi says smiling softly, "She knocked me up."

"Who? What?" Buffy shakes her head, "Okay explain this to me."

"Well, Megan cast a spell turning Faith into my boyfriend for a few hours, and well, she didn't exactly tell me until later….but we, you don't really need details do ya?" Lexi says still watch Faith, who looks rather amused.

"God No!" Buffy says, "I mean, I know how….so she literately turned into you're boyfriend? Faith I sent you there to take care of those girls not shack up with them."

"And that's what I've been doing, look, I think this is a good thing B." Faith says.

Buffy sighs, "Well, I….Congratulations Faith."

"Thanks B. We gotta go though, headed the doctor so he can tell us how everything looks." Faith says.

"Call back and let us know, we're worried Faith." Buffy says.

Faith frowns watching Lexi frown as well, "Yo, it's all good B. Nothin to worry bout." With that Faith hands up. Replacing the phone to her pocket she gets up helping Lexi up.


	4. Attacks and Trips to LA

Six weeks and two days had passed since they had learned of Lexi's pregnancy

Attack and Trips to LA

Six weeks and two days had passed since they had learned of Lexi's pregnancy. So far things had gone rather smoothly. However, tonight was different. "Something's off." Faith says arms folded across her chest looking out the window in the living room.

Lexi sighs, "Faith, you're just on edge because of today. Come on baby, just set down?"

Faith looks around, "I'm fine." She says turning back to the window, "It's not about today. I just….something doesn't feel right."

Lexi stands up, moving beside Faith, "What's wrong? Is it about the girls?" she touches Faith's arm gently, feeling how tense she is.

"I don't know, but my slayer since is going crazy, isn't yours?" Faith asks looking down toward Lexi.

Lexi shakes her head, "You're all I'm picking up, and it's upsetting the baby."

Faith frowns, "I'm sorry, I can't help it."

"I know, I'm sorry I'm not picking up anything. You could go patrol for a while, there's still a little while before dawn." Lexi says, "Maybe it's just tension built up."

"I'm not leaving you here alone." Faith says putting her arms gently around Lexi feeling the slight bulge in her partner's stomach, she can't help but smile. At twelve weeks the morning sickness seems to be much less, unless Faith is aggravated which apparently translates somehow to the baby.

Lexi lays her head on Faith's shoulder, wrapping her arms around her waste, "I'll be fine. I just can't stand to see you so on edge."

Faith is about to answer when they hear a noise in the kitchen, "Stay here." She says, receiving a roll of the eyes from Lexi. Faith makes her way to the kitchen, finding a strange looking demon standing there. "What the fuck, how'd you get in here?"

"Does it matter slayer?" he asks. He's got two rounded horns atop his brown head, his hands are clawed, and he's taller then Faith.

"Guess not, don't suppose you're gonna leave is I ask nicely?" Faith smirks throwing a punch his way.

"Give me the girl, and I'll leave." He kicks Faith.

"Girl? You mean my girl?" Faith asks kicking him knocking him backwards, "Not a chance in hell."

The demon knocks Faith backwards, but she comes back swinging. He collides with her jaw, but she grabs his arms and breaks it. That's when she hears a noise from the living room; quickly she kills the demon and runs in to see Lexi standing over another one. "He wanted the baby." She says looking horrified at Faith then down toward her stomach.

Faith runs a hand through her brunette hair, closing the space between herself and Lexi. She wraps her arms around Lexi, who falls into them sobbing. "Shhh, It's okay nobody's going to hurt you or the baby. You're okay right?" She pulls back to access any injuries Lexi may have.

"Yeah, I'm okay, you're lips bleeding though." Lexi says reaching up to touch Faith's face gently.

"S'nothing" Faith says taking Lexi's hand in her own, "It's not safe here."

They hear another noise in the kitchen, followed by "Lexi! Faith! Lexi! Oh God, Lexi!" Megan runs into the room, followed quickly by Becky and Amber.

"I'm okay, we're okay," Lexi says.

Megan sighs, "What the hell happened?" she asks, hugging Lexi then Faith.

"We were attacked, they're after the baby." Faith says.

"Well it's not safe here, I mean we gotta get Lexi out right?" Becky asks ringing her hands slightly.

"Everybody calm down, first thing we get these demons outta the house, then we call England. Megan, we'll need a protection spell." Lexi says closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Wow, Lexi you okay?" Faith grabs her as she passes out. Gently Faith puts her on the couch, "Megan, Amber deal with the demons, Becky get me a cold rag." Faith moves Lexi's hair, "come on babe, wake up…" Without grumbling Megan and Amber do as they're asked while Becky gets the rag. Ounce Megan and Amber have deposited the demons out back to be burnt in the morning, they return to find Faith leaning over a still unconscious Lexi. "Lexi babe please, come on now." Faith was says.

Slowly Lexi's eyes trickle open, "What happened?"

"You passed out on us. Scared the hell outta us too." Faith says leaning down to kiss her, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just overwhelmed or something." Lexi says closing her eyes ounce more putting her hands on her stomach, "I'm not queasy anymore though."

"Must mean dangers passed for the moment." Faith gently places a hand on Lexi's stomach, "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," Lexi says setting up, then tightening her grip on Faith's arm, "Wow, the words spinning again."

"Maybe you should lay back down." Amber suggests moving to Lexi's other side.

"I'm fine, it'll pass." Lexi opens her eyes, "Have you called England to see what kinda danger there is?"

"No I was to busy trying to wake you up sleeping beauty." Faith teases gently.

Lexi laughs, "Aww, are you calling me beautiful?" She leans in kissing Faith then puts their foreheads together, "Baby we gotta make that call."

Faith nods, "I'll call right know." She moves into the dinning room leaving the girls to see to Lexi. She watches as they each set down beside her hugging her, while Lexi attempts to comfort them. It's at that moment that Faith realizes how young and how scared these girls are, it's also at this moment that Faith realizes what a good mother Lexi will make. Quickly Faith fills Giles in on what's happened, and puts Megan on the phone with Willow so she can walk her through a protection spell. She them sets down next to Lexi, "They want us heading for LA first thing in the morning, but I'm not sure it's safe for you to fly. We may have to drive." Faith says.

"The girls can fly, we can drive." Lexi says, "I want them as far outta harms way as soon as possible."

"We're not leaving you." Becky says, clinging tightly to one of Lexi's hands.

Nobody slept that night, even with the protection spell Willow had taught Megan to do. Faith and Lexi had retreated to the inner sanctuary of the room they were know sharing. Faith never told anybody but it felt good to wake with Lexi beside her in the mornings. Despite morning sickness, which had plagued Lexi, morning breath, which never really seemed to matter, Faith still loved waking up with Lexi wrapped protectively around her. Lexi turns over from her spot on the bed watching Faith watch out the bedroom window. She's dressed in her red tank top and jeans, brunette hair flowing in soft curls over her shoulder, arms folded across her chest, obviously deep in thought. Lexi watches Faith for several moments before softly saying "Come to bed Baby."

Faith is pulled out of her thought, "I thought you were sleeping." She says turning to face Lexi, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Faith, stop worrying. We'll be okay, just come to bed." Lexi says.

"Couldn't sleep if I wanted to." Faith says looking over Lexi's head at the opposite wall.

"Then come hold me," Lexi says.

Faith pulls her eyes down to Lexi, "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Lexi smiles gently, "You're not so bad yourself Mss. Lehane." Lexi moves over motioning Faith to lay down. Finally Faith does lay down taking Lexi in her arms. "We're gonna be fine." Lexi lays her head on Faith's chest.

"I know we will, I just can't stand the thought of you in danger. Of our baby being in danger." Faith says quietly. "The Scoobs are gonna mean us in LA, so they can help us figure out what this danger is." She feels Lexi nod against her chest, "You'll get to meet Fang, he's pretty cool. Saved my life, when I'm pretty sure nobody else could. The girls will love LA, it's full of energy."

"Lots of trouble to be had huh?" Lexi says smiling slightly.

"Something like that," Faith laughs a little, "Then there's Cordy, she's so preppy, but she's cool. Oh and Junior, you'll love him, he's a real piece of work. And Gunn, he's pretty cool. Then ounce B and them get there, it'll be like a party."

Lexi looks up at Faith, "You miss them?"

"Not to much, I'm happy here. You make me happy." Faith says moving Lexi's hair back behind her ear. "God I'm such a softy, gotta change that before we get to LA." She laughs gently.

If it was one thing Faith Lehane was sure of it was that she was never traveling with three teenagers and her pregnant girlfriend again. Lexi's morning sickness seemed to be kicked into over drive, Becky was pouting because Faith hadn't allowed her to bring all of her DVD's, Megan was attempting to make things float again, and Amber was apparently on her period. By the time she pulled up in front of the hotel Angel and gang owned, two days after leaving Kentucky, she was exhausted and cranky herself. Looking sideways, she finds that Lexi has fallen asleep and finds the irritation melt away almost immediately. Looking into the back seat of her SUV Megan is sleeping as well, Amber is reading, and Becky has her MP3 player blasting. "Girls we're here, lets get the stuff out and go in, I don't want Lexi lifting anything."

"Yeah cause that's gonna happen," Amber looks up rolling her eyes.

Becky removes her ear buds, "This is it?"

"This is it," Faith says getting out. Conner meets them outside, "Hey Junior, help with the bags?"

"Yup," Conner says helping the girls with the bags.

Faith grabs her and Lexi's bag, then moves to wake Lexi in the front see, "Hey hot stuff, come on and get up."

Lexi stretches slowly opens her eyes, "We're there?"

"Yeah Babe, come on I got your bag," Faith says setting the bags down to help Lexi, then putting one arm around her waste and throwing her duffle bad over one shoulder while carrying Lexi's bag. Slowly the girls follow them inside to find Angel and them waiting. "Yo Fang!" Faith yells smiling broadly.

"Faith!" Angel moves forward hugging Faith gently, "How's it going?"

"Better if I new what the hell was after Lexi." Faith answer.

"I assure you we'll find whatever it is." Wes says looking at the young girls who followed Faith in.

"Thanks Wes," Faith says looking around "Come on in girls," she says realizing the girls are still standing at the door, and Lexi is gripping her arm again. "Becky, Amber and Megan, this is Angel, Wes, Cordy and Gunn." She points to each in turn, then turns to Lexi, "Lexi, babe you're gonna dislocate my arm," she laughs.

"Sorry," Lexi buries her head in Faith's shoulder.

"What's wrong Lexi?" Faith moves her chin to meet Lexi's eyes, "I know you aren't shy."

Lexi smiles slightly, "I donno….just…."

Faith kisses Lexi gently, "They already know we're together Lexi," she turns to Angel and them, "Fang, I'd like you to meet Alexis, Lexi as we call her. The one who just might make me an honest woman."

Angel steps forward looking at Faith first, "It's good to see you happy," turns to Lexi, "And I'm glad to finally meet you. I think the first thing is to get you girls settled in."

Lexi smiles, "Thank you." She leans against Faith, "You're child is upset."

Faith rubs Lexi's back gently, "I know, maybe ounce we get settled it'll ease up." Faith leans down and kisses Lexi's forehead, "You need to eat too."

"I could order food," Fred offers.

"Oh please Lexi?!" Amber asks, "Food sounds really good, Faith wouldn't stop."

Lexi sighs, "I'll get the money and let them order, but I'm not hungry."

"No, we got this." Angel says, "Whatever you girls want."

"I couldn't ask you to do that," Lexi says looking at Angel.

"You didn't ask," Angel smiles, "I volunteered."

"Yeah Babe, let Fang get the bill." Faith says, "Sides, I'm gonna let the girls deal with whatever they want and I'm taking you and putting you in a shower."

"You are, are you?" Lexi smiles up at Faith, "Gonna take advantage of my fragile state?"

Faith grins showing off her dimples, "Course, you won't let me other wise."

"I don't think I've ever seen her like this." Cordy says tilting her head, "Has Faith been possessed?"

Faith laughs, "Nope, I'm not possessed. Just happy." She leads Lexi around the others, "Girls don't get into anything, what rooms we in Fang?"

"Conner will show ya." Angel answers laughing slightly.

"Alright Junior, lead the way." Faith says.

Lexi stops putting a hand on Faith's chest, "Hold up there," she says, then looks toward the girls, "Why don't ya'll grab your bags, and follow. Then you're more the welcome to come down and visit. And no you're not going out tonight, I'm exhausted, I'm keeping Faith with me, and you're not going out without one of us. I assume they'll be in the same room?"

"No, we have rooms for all of them and one for you and Faith." Angel says.

Lexi nods, "Then I want your stuff put in your own room, and no fighting over rooms."

Ounce the girls are settled and everything Faith and Lexi retreat to their room. "I'm so ready to crash, and I know you are cause you done most of the driving." Lexi says crawling on to the bed beside Faith. "I'm sorry I was so weird down stairs."

"You're hormonal, I get it." Faith says, "I've just never seen you so vulnerable, and it kinda scares me."

Lexi snuggles close to Faith, "I'm fine. Course I would be even better if you're child weren't making me nauseous."

"My child?" Faith raises an eye brow. "Why is it my child when it's making you nauseous?"

Lexi laughs, "Fine our child. But I'm sure it's your fault."

Faith laughs, "Just keep telling yourself that." Somebody knocks on their door and Faith gets up to answer it, finding Angel. "Hey Fang."

"I hate to interrupt, I know Lexi's not feeling good, but I thought perhaps we could talk?" Angel says.

"I can go check on the girls." Lexi says setting up.

"No, please, I think the three of us should talk." Angel says. "There's a couple things we've found about the demons after Lexi and the baby."

Lexi leans against the pillows as Faith climbs up beside her, "Alright Fang."

"First how exactly has this baby been created?" Angel asks.

"Same way most were." Faith says with a sigh, "I know it's been awhile cause of ya know, the whole lose your soul thing." She smirks.

"I mean, you're two girls. And last time I checked…" Angel laughs slightly.

Lexi shakes her head, "Okay, lets just say Faith took a guys body for a ride and well…"

"Which is basically why this is so freaky." Faith says.

Lexi leans back her hands on her stomach, "We're not exactly sure about all this Angel. I mean we know the baby is Faith's, but she was in Jackson's body. So we're not sure of the….well paternity exactly…"

"That's where I come in I think," Angel says, "The baby is Faith's. Even though she was in somebody else's body, her essencse is what created this child."

Lexi nods smiling slightly, "Then why did you have to ask?"

"Cause he's difficult that way," Faith laughs, "but it's good to know the for sure. So why are these idiots after it?"

"Because it's a force of good. We're just not sure who exactly is after the baby, I've talked to Buffy and them and they'll be here later today." Angel says.

"Exscuse me," Lexi says rushing toward the bathroom.

"Let me know when they get here?" Faith asks, moving to follow Lexi as she hears her throwing up. "And make sure the girls stay in tonight."

Angel nods, "Anything I can do?" he asks.

Faith nods, "Naw I got this, just keep the girls outta trouble."

"FAITH!" Lexi yells startling both of them.

"What's wrong? Lexi?" Faith says making her way into the bathroom, finding her clutching her stomach.

"Cramping" Lexi says.

"Okay, you want me to take you to the hospital?" she asks kneeling before Lexi, who nods, "Angel! We need a car."

Angel appears in the door, "What's wrong?"

"She's cramping pretty bad." Faith says turning back to Lexi, "How long's it been hurting?"

"On and off for a couple days." Lexi says, "but I just thought it was something that ya know went with pregnancy. But it hurts Faith." Tears form in Lexi's eyes.

"SHHH, you're gonna be okay." Faith looks toward Angel, "We need to use you're car."

"Anything." Angel says "I'll drive. Can she get downstairs?"

"I'll carry her." Faith says picking Lexi up.

An hour later Faith is pacing the waiting room while the doctors work with Lexi. Becky, Megan and Amber are curled up with Fred and Cordy. Gunn and Wes are back at the hotel. Conner is patrolling supposedly. Angel watches Faith pace, "Pacing won't help." He says.

She stops and glares at him, "Well setting around here isn't helping either!" she shoots at him.

Just then a doctor appears in the doorway, "Miss. Lehane?"

"Yeah?" Faith steps forward.

"Alexis Scott is asking for you," the doctor says.

"How is she?" Faith asks, her voice catching in the throat slightly.

"She's okay, so is the baby. It was stress, you'll need to keep her quiet for a while. She's dehydrated as well, which can lead to cramping. I done an ultrasound and the baby looks great. Perfect thirteen week pregnancy, aside from the dehydration and cramping." The doctor smiles at Faith.

Faith looks relieved, "Thank you, I can see her?"

"Of course, right this way," he leads her to Lexi's room.

"You scared the hell outta me!" Faith says moving to Lexi's side.

Lexi looks up, "I'm sorry Faith."

"Hey, don't cry okay? It's okay. As long as you and the baby are okay, it doesn't matter." Faith says leaning down and kissing Lexi.

Lexi gently touches Faith's face, "I love you," she whispers before realizing what she's saying.

Faith looks down into her blue eyes, leaning in and kissing her ounce more. "I don't think I've ever told anybody that I love them before."

"I understand, I mean…" Lexi looks away from Faith.

"You didn't let me finish," Faith gently turns Lexi back to face her, "Until know. But I love you Lexi, I can't help but love every inch of you. And the more I'm around you the more I love you. And the more I think about what you're doing….having our child, the more I want to protect you. I'm just not sure how the hell I got this lucky." Faith gently kisses Lexi, pulling back slightly to smile at her ounce more.

Lexi reaches up, wiping tears from Faith's eyes, "I think I'm the lucky one."

"When I thought you were losing the baby I…" Faith swallows her sudden emotion, "Promise me you'll take it easy Lexi, promise me you'll take care of yourself. I can't lose you."

"You're not going to Faith, I'm here and I'm staying. And so is this baby. I'm gonna do everything within my power to keep it safe." Lexi blinks back her own emotion.


	5. Recovery and Dinner

Three days of rest later, and Lexi is her usual self again

Recovery and Dinner

Three days of rest later, and Lexi is her usual self again. Okay, so perhaps usual is a little….not accurate. But at least she was eating, and she seemed to be doing okay. Faith blinks, "You want what?"

"Pinapple on my pizza, what the hell is so weird about that?" Lexi asks turning to face Faith.

"Nothing, I just…" Faith shakes her head, "Okay, one pineapple, extra cheese pizza coming right up."

Lexi smiles sweetly, "With pickles on the side?"

"Pickles?" Faith holds back her laugh, "Sure anything for you babe." With that Faith heads out of the hotel room, grabs her jacket and leaves for the pizza. When she gets back she finds Lexi downstairs talking with Buffy. She smiles seeing Lexi laugh, while Buffy moves her hands in some grand gesture. Slowly making her way over she bends down kissing Lexi on the cheek, "Got that pizza."

"Oh great!" Lexi smiles up at her, "Buffy was just telling me about the First."

Faith glances at Buffy, "Don't be telling her those stories B. There's enough hell going on without bring up the past."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "I was telling her good things Faith."

Faith rolls her eyes, "Not the point I was making."

Lexi laughs, "Well for the record I'm a big girl, stories don't give me nightmares, and if they do, I got you there to protect me." She smiles up at Faith.

Faith shakes her head, "Lotta shit in my past I don't want to think about right know."

"Sit down Faith" Lexi says setting her half eaten personal pan pizza on the desk in front of her. "I was thinking maybe I could set in on one of those meetings you guys think I don't know you're having."

Faith raises an eye brow, "What meetings?"

"The ones you've been sneaking off to Faith." Lexi says, Faith notes that she doesn't sound angry, perhaps a little agitated but not angry.

"I just don't want you worrying." Faith says with a sigh. "And really there's nothing new…"

Buffy sets there quietly listening to the exchange, "Faith she's gonna know eventually, and she'll just sneak down and listen at the door anyways or at least that's what I would do."

Faith lets out a long sigh, pulling a hand through her brunette hair, "One sign that you're even the least little bit upset and you're leaving."

Lexi leans over kissing Faith, "I'll be fine, stop worrying so much."

"I think that's the job." Faith smiles reaching out and gently stroking Lexi's cheek.

Buffy watches, wondering when Faith got so soft. There was a shady past between the two, to say the least. However watching Faith with Lexi was like watching a whole new person. Faith's hard exterior had given way to a heart that could only be made of gold. Looking back to event this time last year, Buffy would never have thought of Faith being soft. Oh sure she wasn't a murdering psychopath anymore, but this went beyond that change. Tilting her head sideways, Buffy wonders if Lexi is the first and only person Faith has ever actually loved. Seems sad when she really thinks about it, Faith's past that is. But Faith had proved herself in the battle with the First, and perhaps happiness at last was her reward. Buffy's own reward was a half way normal life. Then it struck Buffy, Faith's happiness was in danger. Lexi was in danger, their child in danger. Wasn't that the one and only reason she and the team were in LA ounce more. Before Buffy has time to think ounce more Faith is waving a hand before Buffy's face, "Yo B! You in there?"

Buffy shakes her head, bringing herself back to reality, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Me Lexi's gonna go grab a shower, maybe even separate showers, and we'll meet you back here for the meeting." Faith says smirking.

Lexi allows Faith to lead her away from Buffy and up the stairs. "I'm thinking we should save time, and shower together." Lexi says turning her back to the door and facing Faith.

Faith laughs, "Oh yeah? You sure you're up for a shower with me?"

"Oh, I'm sure." Lexi nods smiling seductively at Faith.

"Then why are we still talking in the hallway?" Faith asks opening the door and gently pushing Lexi inside closing it behind her.

Lexi leads Faith to the bed, pulling slightly on her the belt loops of her pants. Faith smiles slightly watching the look on Lexi's face go from playful to lustful. Lexi reaches up capturing Faith's lips in a passionate kiss, running her tongue along Faith's bottom lip, which Faith gladly opens. Lexi moans softly into Faith's mouth, pulling at her shirt. Faith helps Lexi remove her shirt, recapturing Lexi's lips she puts her hand on Lexi's neck pulling Lexi as close as she can get her. Reaching down with the other hand to remove Lexi's shirt. Ounce the shirts are gone, Faith gently lays Lexi on the bed, remembering to be gentle with her. Faith undoes Lexi's bra, noting that her breasts are swelled tremendously. Faith's eyes look over Lexi slowly, as if drinking in her beauty. Lexi takes this time to remove Faith's bra reaching up and gently sucking one of Faith's breasts. Faith moans in pleasure, gently pushing Lexi back down onto the pillows. Straddling Lexi, Faith moves her hair, leaning down and kissing Lexi. Faith then moves to Lexi's cheek, jaw and finally her neck. Faith sucks gently, smiling when a small squeal escapes Lexi. Lexi moves Faith's hair, nibbling on her ear gently, then burying her head in Faith's shoulder. Slowly Faith makes her way down to Lexi's breasts, remembering that Lexi had complained about the being sore she gently sucks one, noting that Lexi's moan is in pleasure she nibbles gently at it. Still Lexi seems to enjoy it. Lexi plays with Faith's nipples causing them to go hard. Slowly Faith makes her way down to Lexi's stomach. Right above the waste of her pants. Slowly Faith undoes Lexi's pants, pulling them down with ease as Lexi helps her. Disgaurding the pants, Faith ounce more kisses Lexi's stomach. She notes the small bulge, smiling as she kisses it. Lexi pulls Faith back up to her, capturing her mouth, while attempting to remove Faith's pants. With help from Faith, Lexi gets them off. She smiles seeing Faith without underwear. Faith's hand trails Lexi's body, moving to her enter thigh. Lexi's breath quickens considerable when Faith tickles it, then gently opens her legs. Still with her lips on Lexi's, Faith pushes one finger in. She receives a moan into her mouth, slowly Faith withdraws the finger. Repeating the action ounce more, she notes Lexi's moans have become squeals, pulling back she sees Lexi's closed eyes and her arching back, "Am I hurting you?" Faith asks. Lexi shakes her head, and Faith continues. Lexi's squeals turn into screams when Faith puts two fingers inside. Quickly she moves them, watching the girls reaction, before recapturing her lips. Apparently pregnancy changes sex. Faith watches as Lexi's breath recovers slightly. Lexi pulls Faith to her, holding Faith's face in her hands. Faith doesn't pull all her weight on Lexi, for fear of hurting her. Faith's breath slowly eases, but she's surprised when Lexi rolls her over. Lexi straddles Faith, kissing her lips then moving down toward her breasts. Faith moans when Lexi captures her breast, sucking on it. Then nibbling. Lexi was the only person who had even been able to cause Faith to nearly lose control of herself. The only person Faith had allowed on top. Slowly Lexi makes her way down to Faith's naval. First she kisses it, causing Faith to moan and plunge her hands into Lexi's hair, then Lexi licks the spot around Faith's naval, causing Faith to bite her lip in an attempt not to scream. Faith wasn't sure why her naval was such a hot spot but it was and Lexi was giving it her attention. Slowly though she made her way up to Faith's lips, sliding her hand between Faith's legs, just as Faith had Lexi's. This time Faith does scream, causing Lexi to plunge harder into Faith with two fingers. Ounce done, Lexi lays her body weight atop Faith's allowing their breathing to return to normal. "You shouldn't be laying on your stomach," Faith says gently turning them onto their side.

Lexi snuggles into Faith, "Been awhile." She says.

"Yeah," Faith nods, "but that was worth it." She gently runs a finger along Lexi's arm, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Faith, you don't have to worry about it." Lexi says moving to look up at Faith.

Faith moves Lexi's hair behind her shoulder, "Good, I don't want to hurt you, ever."

"I know you don't, and you won't. I don't want to hurt you either though Faith." Lexi says, rolling onto her back and looking up at the ceiling. "Did you ever think this was how life would go?"

"Not by a long shot," Faith says placing a hand on Lexi's stomach. "You're starting to show."

"I can't help it Faith, you new it would happen," Lexi turns her head to frown at Faith.

Faith smiles, reaches over and kisses Lexi, "I like it, I want you the size of a house."

Lexi laughs, "I don't want to be that big!" she says.

"You should get some new clothes, maybe T, Red and them could help you. My stretch pants aren't going to cut it much longer." Faith says.

"You don't want to go?" Lexi asks interlocking their hands over her stomach.

"I would love to, I just ant good at all the girly shopping stuff. B and them are though." She thinks for a minute, "what do you want, girl or boy?"

"Doesn't matter, what do you want?" Lexi asks ounce more snuggling into Faith.

"Just a healthy baby, but I wouldn't mind a boy." Faith says.

Lexi nods, "And if it's a girl?"

"Then I'll be perfectly happy playing dress up and dolls." Faith and Lexi laugh at the picture of Faith playing dress up.

Lexi lets out a sigh, "I love you Faith."

"I love you too Lexi." Faith kisses the top of her head gently.

Faith and Lexi shower and dress quickly. Angel had decided a night out would be good for everybody, Lexi especially. So he was taking the adults out and leaving the teens (Dawn, Conner, Amber, Megan and Becky) at the hotel. Buffy, Giles, Willow, Tara, Xander, Angel, Fred, Wes, Cordy, Faith and Lexi were all going out. Gunn had opted to stay with the teens. Faith, who doesn't do dresses, dawned her best pair of slacks, and Lexi was currently attempting to zip a short black dress. "Faith, it won't zip!" She turns to face Faith frowning.

"Babe, I don't think it fits." Faith says raising an eye brow.

"Nothing fits!" Lexi yells tears forming in her eyes.

"Wow, wait don't cry, something has to fit Lexi." Faith moves forward, wrapping her arms around Lexi's waste. "And honestly I wouldn't mind if you went naked." She grins down at Lexi.

Lexi shakes her head, "Faith this isn't funny!" She leans into Faith, "I'm fat."

"You're not fat you're pregnant. And honestly I can't see where you're that big yet. But can I tell you a secret?" Faith asks gently.

"What?" Lexi's voice is pouty causing Faith to smile gently.

"I think you're the most beautiful pregnant woman I've ever laid my eyes on, no scratch that I know you are. And if we weren't late, I would so take advantage of you." Faith says wiggling her eye brow at Lexi.

Lexi laughs, "You're such a softy." She smiles kissing Faith, "But that doesn't stop the fact that I have nothing to wear."

"Hold that thought," Faith says, "I'll be right back," and with that she leaves Lexi feeling very confused in their room. Faith slips down to Willow and Tara's room, knocking gently.

Tara opens the door, "Hi Faith."

"Hey T, did you get that thing I asked?" Faith asks.

"Yeah, we got it. I hope it's okay." Tara says opening the door. "Come on in."

Faith does, "I'm sure it's great T. Thank you for getting it, I don't do shopping so well…" Faith laughs nervously.

"Well, I'm sure she'll love it." Willow says brightly. "And it was really sweet of you. She's a lucky girl, almost as lucky as me!"

Tara smiles at Willow then turns back to Faith, "How is she?"

"Freaking out cause her dress won't zip, but she's good. I don't honestly think I could handle everything as well as she is." Faith says, taking the package Tara is offering. "Thanks, gotta go get my girl all dressed up." Faith smiles leaving Willow and Tara to laugh after her.

Lexi has taken the dress off and is standing in her bra and underwear hands on her hips looking into the closet frowning. She turns hearing the door open, "Think anybody would mind if I wore stretch pants?"

Faith laughs, "Probably not, but open this first."

Lexi raises an eye brow, "What is it?"

"Just open it, I had Red and T pick up a little something for me." Faith says shrugging.

"For you?" Lexi asks.

"Well, for you, but I think I'll enjoy it too." Faith smiles.

Lexi takes the package, moving to the bed to open it. Pulling the top off the package and pushing the tissue paper out of the way she sees a night blue spaghetti strap, low cut dress inside. Lexi sucks in a breath, "Oh Faith!" she says removing it from it's box. "It's beautiful." Lexi turns toward Faith, "When…how?"

Faith shrugs "The council pays me, you know that. And you're worth it, I can't wait to see it on you."

Lexi smiles at Faith, "I can't believe you would do this…." Tears form in her eyes.

Faith laughs, "Babe, it's a dress." But the smile doesn't leave Faith's face as she steps forward gently kissing Lexi, "But I'm glad you like it. Know get into it, we're already late."

"I'm gonna reward you tonight," Lexi says reaching up to stroke Faith's cheek.

"That a promise?" Faith asks raising an eye brow.

"Oh you know it," Lexi's voice is suddenly very seductive, causing Faith to clear her throat. Lexi giggles, "Good to know I can still turn you on."

Faith nods, "Oh yeah, you turn me on alright. And I just might have to take you right know if you don't put that dress on sexy."

"Help me?" Lexi says stepping into the dress pulling it to cover her. Faith turns Lexi around, moving her hair and zipping up the dress. She then runs her hand along Lexi's arm, reaching down and kissing her bare skin, nibbling slightly. "Faith…." Lexi's voice is slightly strained, as she tries to keep her composer. Faith feels her shiver and smiles.

"Hmmm?" she asks into Lexi's ear.

"You um….we should….yeah….they're….waiting or something…." Lexi says as Faith wraps her arms around Lexi kissing and nibbling from her ear down to her shoulder blade.

Faith rests her hands on Lexi's slight bulge, the dress is slightly fitted and seems to enhance the bump. Faith lays her chin on Lexi's shoulder, as Lexi leans into her closing her eyes. The mirror across the room catches Faith's eyes. "You're beautiful," she whispers softly.

"I'm fat and pregnant." Lexi answer pulling out of Faith's grasps, "But thank you, know we have to go."

Faith follows Lexi out of their room, grabbing both purses as she goes. Normally Faith wouldn't carry a purse, but there was something special in it tonight. Everybody is waiting downstairs when Lexi and Faith make their ways down. "We ready?" Angel asks looking up at them, "Oh" he says seeing Lexi.

"Wow," Xander says.

"I second that." Willow says.

Lexi stops frowning, "Does it really look that bad?"

"Bad? No, no, you look beautiful." Willow says.

Faith stops behind Lexi, "Isn't she a babe?"

"You can see the baby bump!" Buffy smiles brightly.

Lexi looks down toward the bulge in her stomach, "But I didn't think I was that big!"

Tara steps forward, "It's a good thing though. You want a healthy baby, which mean gaining wait, and you look beautiful."

"Got the Mommy-Glow," Willow proclaims.

"Are we ready?" Angel asks again.

"I'm not sure, maybe we shouldn't leave the girls here alone Faith. Did you tell Megan no magic? And Amber will try and sneak out." Lexi turns facing Faith.

"I told them, and Gunn will be here. Besides, she'll sneak out weather we're here or out. The girls will be fine, and you are way to hot not to take out." Faith kisses Lexi, "This is our night out with the grown ups, stop worrying."

Lexi takes a deep breath, "Right, sorry." She turns and makes her way down the rest of the steps, keeping Faith as close as possible.

For most of dinner there's basic chit chat and joking. Over all nothing to serious, Lexi has relaxed talking to Willow and Tara about Megan's training. Reaching over and stealing food of Faith's plate every ounce in while. But as the plates are cleared and dessert is served, conversation becomes more serious. "Have you thought about where you'll live?" Buffy asks.

Lexi glances at Faith, "I don't know, I mean I assumed we would be heading back to Kentucky eventually," she says.

Giles clears his throat, "You've not told her?"

Faith plays with her napkin, "No, I mean there was the scare…..and then…..I just…." She sighs.

"Just what Faith? What happened?" Lexi turns to face her.

"Demons attacked the house Lexi, they destroyed it." Faith doesn't meet Lexi's eyes.

"Oh no," Lexi suddenly stands up, "Oh no Faith….I…" she shakes her head leaving the table.

Faith gets up and heads after her. She finds her outside on the dock holding onto the rail. "Lexi" she says gently.

"That was my grandma's house Faith. She….I mean….It was the only place that was ever home." Lexi turns facing Faith.

Faith sees the tears streaming down Lexi's face, "I'm sorry Babe, I wish I could fix this." Faith wraps her arms around Lexi, who falls into them sobbing. "SHH, we can always rebuild or something."

"I'm just so scared, that was the only thing that I had. Was knowing I could go back if I wanted." Lexi sobs.

Faith rubs her back gently, "We still can, we just gotta rebuild. And as long as we're together we'll be fine." Hugging her as close as she dares in Lexi's condition, she allows the girl to cry into her shoulder. After a few moments, when Lexi's sobs aren't quiet as bad Faith kisses the top of her head, "Shh, think about the baby. You can't let yourself to get upset." Lexi nods. Faith hears a noise behind them, seeing Giles behind them. "I got this G-man." She says.

"Perhaps I could help." Giles says, "Alexis," he steps forward.

Lexi pulls slightly away looking at Giles, "How could they?"

Giles steps forward, "I understand Alexis, but as I've told you many times, you're grandmother stays with you. You're so much more like her then you know. It was a house." He says gently.

"But it was her house!" Lexi says shaking her head.

"Alexis, please. I promise you will have a place to go. We aren't going to let anything happen to you or the baby, or Faith." He says.

"But grandpa!" Alexis says tears ounce more flowing.

Faith raises an eye brow, "Grandpa?"

Giles nods, "I'm not her actual grandpa, however, I am the closest thing she's ever had. Her grandmother and I…. were close, and I've kept in touch with Alexis." He turns to Alexis ounce more, "You need to focus on you and the baby."

"How did I not know this?" Buffy frowns from the door way.

"Perhaps because I never told you, shall we go back inside?" Giles asks.

Lexi moves out of Faith's grip, putting her arms around Giles, "Promise you'll stay till this is over?"

"I wouldn't leave you for anything." Giles says hugging Lexi to him, "I'm so proud of you." He kisses Lexi's head, "There's much more to discuss though. Such as the demons who are after you."

Lexi sighs, nodding. She looks up at Giles, "I know. I just….I miss her. And being around you makes it worse."

Faith watches not sure what to do. Finally Lexi holds her hand out to Faith, "I'm here." She says taking Lexi's hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Lexi says, moving from Giles putting her arm around Faith and leaning against her shoulder.

"S'alright, there's a bunch of shit you don't know about me." Faith says kissing Lexi.

Faith and Lexi make their way inside, while Buffy and Giles remain outside for a moment. "I can't believe you never told me this." Buffy frowns.

"I assure you I never thought is relevant Buffy." Giles says.

"All those years, never ounce did she come up." Buffy says.

"Alexis's grandmother was a great woman Buffy. And Alexis is a wonderful person as well. I'm sorry I never told you." Giles says hugging Buffy gently.

Buffy sighs, "Well I guess that doesn't matter." She smiles up at him, "Gonna tell the others?"

"No, I don't see the need unless it comes up." Giles says cleaning his glasses.

Buffy nods, "Okay," she turns and heads back into the restaurant followed by Giles.

"Think the girls have attacked Gunn yet?" Lexi asks looking over at Faith.

"I'm sure if they have he can handle himself." Angel says smiling.

Lexi laughs, "Oh, I'm sure he can, unless the pull out the pouty face."

Faith nods, "I'm sure they have by know. And he'll be powerless against the pout."

"I should think a grown man can handle a few teenage girls." Wes says.

Lexi frowns slightly looking at Faith, "Do you know I'm technically a teen?"

Faith laughs, "What?"

"I'm saying I'm technically a teen….nineteen, but still." Lexi says rubbing her stomach.

Fred smiles, "But you're legally an adult."

Willow nods, "And baby on board kind is a one shot to adulthood."

Lexi laughs, "I guess so."

Faith watches her, "You cramping Babe?"

Lexi shakes her head, "No, I'm fine. Stomach's fluttering though."

"What kinda fluttering?" Angel frowns.

"It's nothing," Lexi waves away their concern.

"Could be the baby moving," Tara says gently.

"It's it early?" Faith asks, "She's only fourteen weeks."

"Not if it's twins." Buffy says scooping cake into her mouth.

Nobody says anything until Lexi laughs, "Oh if you jensed me I'm gonna kick your ass."

Buffy shrugs, "Would it really be that bad?"

"Trust me B, I'm not sure I'm up for two. Just wrapped my head around the idea of one." Faith says.


	6. Momma's Dream

Giles clears the throat, "Shall we get started

Momma's Dream

Giles clears the throat, "Shall we get started?"

"Sure," Faith says setting on the arm of Lexi's chair.

Everybody is gathered in the lobby of the hotel, Lexi had insisted that they tell her everything, without any more surprises. She takes Faith's hand gripping it slightly. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"First off, there's a prophecy." Buffy starts.

"There's always a prophecy," Willow says smiling.

"Well, this prophecy says that a being of great good will come into being. One that is created by two champions of good." Buffy says.

Lexi frowns, "But I'm not a champion of good."

"You are, you fight for good." Giles says gently.

"But I'm not a champion." Lexi says.

"But you are," Tara says, "You may not think so but you are."

"Anyway, the reason they are after you isn't because they want to hurt you." Buffy says.

"We have summarized that they want the baby, to live. They want to turn the baby evil. Thereby, shifting the balance toward evil." Giles says.

Lexi sucks in a breath, "They want to turn our baby evil?"

Faith puts an arm around Lexi, "But they aren't going to." She kisses Lexi gently, "Remember what I said? If this is to much…"

Lexi nods, "What demons are after the baby?"

"Several I'm afraid." Giles says, "However they seem to be working for an ancient demon called the monstonian."

"We've done a lot of research, and basically we don't know much." Willow says.

"The ancient texts were destroyed when the council was." Wes says, "However we know that the only way to defeat him is with a sward called the Mantan. It's very ancient and we're attempting to locate it."

"Ounce we've found the sward, it will be up to Faith to defeat him in battle." Giles says, "Only one of champions can use the sward to kill him."

"In the mean time, we're working to find out who all's working with him. After that last attack I think we can assume the big and bad type." Xander says receiving glares.

Lexi frowns, "What attack?"

"Oops," Xander says, "It was nothing really….just had a little demon problem outside."

"Coupla Sinkten demons attacked is all." Faith says, "While we were on patrol."

Lexi senses there's something they aren't telling her but she figures she'll find out eventually. And to be honest, she's had about all she can take. Ounce the meeting is over, Lexi sneaks off to her and Faith's bedroom. Desperate to lay down. Faith notices, but decides not to follow. Instead, she goes down to the basement to work out. Punching things always allowed Faith to think, and right know she needed to think. Turning on the music she begins stretching. After stretching, she wraps her knuckles and moves to the punching bag. Ten minutes into her workout, she senses Angel behind her. She doesn't stop punching, figuring he'll say something if he wants to talk.

Angel watches Faith, he knows she knows he's there. Her punches are very accurate and very agitated. She pounces on the balls of her feet, throwing kicks. He can sense her restlessness. Finally, after watching her for about ten minutes, Angel clears his throat, "You okay?"

"Five by Five, Fang." She stops catching the bag and looking at him, "I's wondering when you's gonna say something."

"You look good," Angel says, watching her unwraps her knuckles and seeing a little blood.

"Don't I always?" Faith smirks.

"How's Lexi?" Angel asks.

"Scared, nervous, restless." Faith sighs, "But she's still doin better then me."

"Looked like ya'll were doing okay upstairs." Angel says, setting down on a bench and motioning Faith to do so as well.

"Yeah well gotta hold it together for my girl." Faith says setting down, "She's a good person Fang."

"So are you." Angel says, "How's life outside jail?"

"Scary, fulla temptations, but I'm dealing. Lexi keeps me on the straight an narrow.' Faith says leaning back, hands behind her head, "Hella good in bed."

Angel laughs, "To much information Faith." Faith smirks, "You're doing great through, almost a different person."

"She makes me that way, makes me want to be that better person everybody's always tellin me I can be."

"You love her?" Angel asks looking over at Faith.

Faith smiles, "Yeah Fang, I think I might. Might even make an honest woman outta me." She thinks for a moment, "Kinda scary thinking about me havin a baby though huh? I mean, if anybody can screw up a kid, it'll be me."

"You're not gonna screw the kid up." Angel says shaking his head.

"And if I do, you'll be there to fix it right?" Faith looks sideways.

"I will, but you won't screw it up. If I can do a half way descent job with Conner, I'm sure you can do it with yours." Angel laughs slightly.

"Yeah Junior ant so bad, lot like his dad." Faith smiles. "Kids lucky to have so many people lookin out for it, and it ant even the size of my hand."

Angel raises an eye brow, "Huh?"

"The baby, it ant but about four inches…." Faith says.

Angel chuckles, "You uh, been reading?"

Faith shrugs leaning forward, "Mighta got on the net….wanna do this baby thing right…."

Angel pats Faith on the back, "You're doing great." Faith nods looking down at her boots.

Faith's quiet for a few minutes, "This whole champion of good thing, I mean Lexi's all over it, but I'm not so sure about me. I mean, I'm all for the good guy stuff now, but ounce…"

"You're rehabilitated Faith, but that doesn't mean you'll ever forget or stop paying for what you did. However, you've got to let a little of it go, be happy." Angel says.

Silence falls between then, Faith feverishly wiping her eyes. Finally she stands up, "Think I'm gonna go shower, check on Lexi." With that she turns, leaving Angel to watch after her.

Faith makes it into the room, shutting the door and finding Lexi sleeping on the bed, curled up on her side, arms wrapped around her stomach as if protecting it. Faith watches her for a moment, tears burning her eyes. With a sigh, she turns and heads for the bathroom turning on the shower. Quickly she sheds her clothes and climbs under the warm water. Tears fall unchecked with the water. She leans her back against the shower wall, slowly lowering herself to the floor. She bows her head, sobbing for fear and anger and nerves. Faith isn't much for crying, but she simply can't stop herself. Sometimes she thinks she loves Lexi so much it hurts, but it's not like the hurt she's used to. No, this pain is the sweetest kind. Running a hand through her wet curly hair she stands and washes off. Ounce out of the shower she dries off, throws on a night shirt and crawls onto the bed behind Lexi, pulling her close breathing in Lexi's scent.

_Slowly Faith falls into slumber. She looks around her, noticing that she's in a field full of flowers. A laugh catches her attention and she turns. "Momma! Come play!" a child calls._

_Faith watches her, she's got brunette hair, with perfect gently curls. She looks to be about four years old, her smiles the spitting image of Lexi's. Moving forward Faith asks, "Me?"_

"_Who else would I be talking to?" the child asks rolling her bright blue eyes. This was definitely their daughter, the child created by Lexi and Faith._

_Faith smiles, "You're so beautiful."_

"_You tell me I look like Mommy." The child says._

"_Where is Mommy?" Faith asks kneeling before the child._

"_She's on the blanket" the child points._

"_Lets go see her," Faith says standing and taking the child's hand. Sure enough a little way over she sees Lexi setting on the blanket. The child pulls lose, running toward Lexi._

"_I found Momma!" she proclaims, causing Lexi to laugh._

"_So you did, know come on and set down." Lexi says, "Hey baby," she looks up smiling at Faith._

_Faith returns the smile watching the two together, "God you're beautiful." She whispers._

_Lexi laughs, "You keep saying that, someday maybe I'll believe you."_

"_Maybe," Faith says, "She's ours?"_

"_Yup, she's all ours." Lexi says, "And she's a lot like you."_

_Faith laughs, "Trouble maker?"_

"_Sweet and gentle when she needs to be." Lexi strokes the child's hair._

"_Are we okay?" Faith kneels beside Lexi, searching the girl's eyes._

"_Yes, we're fine. We're better then fine, we made it." Lexi says._

"_Five by five" the child smiles up at her, "It's that what you always say?"_

"_Five by five," Faith repeats with a smile, she leans in and kisses the child._

"_I'll see you Momma." The little girl smiles at her._

Faith is pulled out of her dream by Lexi moving in her arms. "We're gonna make it Lexi" Faith whispers gently, "And she's every bit as beautiful as you are."

Lexi's eyes flutter open, "She?"

"Our daughter," Faith says simply.

"Daughter?" Lexi asks, "Since when do we know it's a girl."

"Since I saw her in a dream." Faith says smiling. "She's beautiful, soft brunette curls, with bright blue eyes and your smile."

Lexi smiles, "She sounds beautiful." Faith nods as Lexi snuggles closer to her.

Three weeks pass all too quickly. Faith seems to calm down greatly, while Lexi seems more uneasy. Mostly due to the fact that her stomach is know 'poofing' as Faith affectionately calls it. Also doesn't help that stray hands seem to wonder to her poofing stomach. Currently, Faith is patrolling with Angel and Gunn. Leaving Lexi to entertain herself, which is not exactly fun. Oh sure she could go downstairs and join into the conversation that is no doubt going on, but somehow she doesn't feel like it. Sighing she gets off the bed, gathering the stray clothes around the room. Ounce done she takes the clothes into the hallway, moving to Megan's room she gathers her clothes as well, then gathers Becky's. Finally she makes her way to Amber's room, who was supposed to be out with Dawn and them tonight, she pushes open the door. Looking up when she hears Amber's scream, finding Conner atop Amber, both looking toward the door. "Oh God! Oh my, I thought…and….then… sorry" Lexi stumbles leaving the room, closing the door behind her and leaning against the wall.

Amber yanks the door open, "What the hell Lexi?"

"I thought you were out with Dawn, and I was bored, I thought about doing um…laundry…." Lexi closes her eyes, "Where you??"

"Having sex? Yes Lexi, I was." Amber says sarcastically.

Lexi takes a deep breath, "Amber, I'm…." she shakes her head. Lexi sees Faith coming up the stairs, "Faith!"

Faith walks up swinging her arms, "Yo what's up babe?" She putting her hand on Lexi's stomach, kissing her forehead.

"She walked in on me and Conner!" Amber says.

"I didn't mean to!" Lexi says, "And I'm not sure you should be having sex!"

Amber rolls her eyes, "Whatever." She goes back into the room.

Faith chuckles, "Wow, guess you really got under her skin, come on Babe."

Lexi follows Faith, "I was doing laundry."

"This time of night?" Faith looks at her watch, "Or morning rather…"

"I was bored" Lexi pouts, as Faith opens their door and lets her in.

Faith laughs, "I'm sorry Lexi, but ya know I gotta go patrol."

"Believe me I know." Lexi sighs, "I just….did you know they were? I mean do we want them?? Cause sex is a big deal, and she's only a kid."

Faith shrugs, "As long as they're safe I'm cool with her working the hornies out."

Lexi throws her hands up in the hair, "You would be! All calm and composed and shit. She's a kid! She's one that I'm supposed to be taking care of. And I don't even know who the hell she's screwing! Damn it where the hell have I been the last few weeks?"

"Wow, calm down there Mommy." Faith says stepping forward, "We'll talk to her."

Lexi's about to answer when there's a knock at the door, "It's open!" she yells.

Amber comes in followed by Conner. "Lexi, we're not mad, we can hear you all the way down the hall. Calm down."

Lexi shakes her head, "I can't help it! You're growing up so fast and I feel like I'm missing it. I mean you're like my little sister. And sex comes with consequences, ones that I'm not sure you're ready for."

"I'm okay." Amber says gently, "And we're being careful."

"I'm not ready to deal with you girls being grown up." Lexi says.

"You're gonna be a great Mom." Amber says quietly. "You're ready for this Lexi." Amber steps forward hugging Lexi gently.

Tears fall down Lexi's face, "I…"

Faith makes her way up behind Lexi, "Maybe we should talk about this one alone." Amber nods leading Conner out of the room. Faith turns Lexi in her arms, "It's okay to be scared."

"I don't want to be. I mean I'm scared because of this demon after the baby, but I'm scared because I'm gonna have a baby. I mean, not just labor, which does scare me, but a little person, a baby girl is gonna depend of us for everything. She's gonna be so small, and what if I can't feed her Faith? I mean breast feeding, what I do it wrong and she doesn't gain weight or if there's something wrong with my milk? What if she gets to cold and we don't realize it, she'll freeze to death!" If it hadn't been for the tears streaming down Lexi's face, Faith would have chuckled.

"Calm down, she'll be fine. If you're that nervous about breast feeding we can bottle feed, or do both. Some parents do both, but there's nothing wrong with your milk. And the doctor says she's a good size for her gestation, which means she's right on track. And we won't let her freeze to death. Just take a breath," Faith wraps her arms around Lexi pulling her close. "Tonight was a really big slay night."

Lexi laughs, "Super horny?"

Faith shakes her head, "Oddly no, more concerned about you."

"I'm fine, I'm just freaking out a little." Lexi snuggles into Faith, "Baby's active too."

"Knows you're upset." Faith says pulling back to rub Lexi's stomach, "She's telling you things are gonna be okay."

"Can you believe that I'm already nearly four and half months?" Lexi looks up at her.

"Seventeen weeks." Faith smiles down at her, "Hard to believe." Faith smiles, "Did you know the baby's she's the size of out hand? And that her eyes are open?"

Lexi smiles, "No I didn't. But I know that Angel scared her today."

"How's that?" Faith asks.

"He dropped a box and I felt her jump." Lexi laughs, "She musta been sleeping good."

"Like her Mommy should be." Faith says kissing Lexi, "You should be sleeping."

It takes all of about five minutes for Lexi to fall asleep wrapped in Faith's arms. Faith however doesn't fall asleep so easily. She runs her hand over Lexi very obviously pregnant belly. Chuckling softly at the reaction Lexi had, had upon learning she had gained 21 pounds to date in her pregnancy. Faith had restrained her laugh at the doctor's, however Lexi had still caught onto it and wouldn't speak to her for two hours. Of course then she had gotten hungry and begged Faith to go after not one but two big macs. Softly Faith moves her head, "Hey baby girl, it's Momma. I know you ant heard much from me, at least not me talking to you, but well I'm not sure what to say. I can't promise much, nothing fancy. But I promise that I love you, and that I would give my life for you. You're gonna wonder about how this, you, came about, but that's a story for when you're much older. I screwed up in the past little one, I mean I majorly screwed up. And I ant had the best raisin myself. But everybody keeps telling me long as I love ya that's all that counts. Sometimes I think I love you and Mommy so much it hurts, but it's a good hurt." Faith pauses then watching Lexi sleep. "You gotta go easy on her kid, she's been through a lot. But we're gonna be okay, I'm not sure how, but we are." Faith feels the slightest movement under her hand that rests on Lexi's stomach. Tingles shoot through her when she realizes that the movement is their daughter, her daughter. Faith replays the words in her head, her daughter, her daughter. Slowly but steadily a smile crosses her face, who'd have thought Faith Lehane would have a kid on the way? Who'd thought said kid would be inside Alexis Scott? No nearly six months ago when she showed up in the middle of Kentucky meeting four snot nosed kids pretending to be adults she would never have imagined herself here. She new from the moment she laid eyes of Lexi that she had a hard life. Which Faith new a lot about. She had watched as Lexi lead Amber, Megan and Becky. Watched as she shouldered most of the responsibility. But know that had to be on Faith, and to be perfectly honest, she didn't mind. Faith Lehane had finally found something worth fighting for, the hard ass rogue slayer was not more, replaced by this gentle caring person. All because of the young girl wrapped with in her protective arms. But Faith wasn't about to share that with anybody just yet. Sure they could all see the change, but so far nobody had commented aside from the joke Xander had made about her being whipped. It was true, she was. Faith smiles to herself, yup, her life had changed, and she would do anything to hold onto it. Instinctively she pulls Lexi closer, closing her weary eyes.


	7. Day Off

"I want a puppy," Becky says

A Day Off

"I want a puppy," Becky says.

"No," Lexi says.

"A golden retriever," Becky muses, "Nothing really girly."

"Absolutely not," Faith says shaking her head.

"Or a boxer." Beck continues.

"Becky!" Lexi says, "You're not getting a damn dog, know drop it!"

"What about a kitten?" Becky tilts her head smiling.

"No!" Lexi and Faith say together.

Amber rolls her eyes, "Becky just hush about the darn dog."

"But it's not like you would have to do anything, I mean I'll take care of it." Becky says.

Faith laughs, "You can't keep a plant alive."

Megan who has quietly been listening to the exchange speaks up, "Actually that was me."

"Whatever, she's still not getting a dog." Lexi says. "Or cat" she adds.

"So what's this all about?" Megan finally asks, looking around the restaurant.

Lexi shrugs looking at Faith sideways, "We wanted to spend some time with just you girls."

"This isn't about me and Conner is it?" Amber asks.

Lexi shakes her head, "Nope, has nothing to do with that. I mean, I still don't like the idea, but I can't really….yell at you for something I'm doing. And Faith assures me you're being careful so…."

Amber smiles, "Thanks Lexi."

"Thank Faith." Lexi says laughing slightly.

"I thought maybe this was about what ya'll were gonna do. I mean baby'll be here in a few months, and since the house was destroyed we can't really stay at Angel's forever." Megan says.

Faith leans back, pulling her arm on the back of Lexi's chair, "Ya'll thought about it at all?"

Megan shrugs, "Willow offered to take me to England to study under her, or to Scotland to train as a Slayer."

Lexi frowns, "I don't like that idea."

"I'm a big girl, and Willow will take care of me." Megan says, "Sides I ant decided nothing yet."

"Thought I might stay on with Angel and them." Amber says, "See where this thing with Conner is going, besides, they could always use the help."

"Well that's not another country at least." Lexi sighs, "You all know you're welcome where ever Faith and I end up."

"I think it's about time you two started your own life." Megan says, "I know you love us Lexi, and you feel like you have to take care of us, but you don't."

Becky sighs, "Buffy offered me a place in Scotland to train as a Slayer."

Lexi sigh, "Well, if that's what you girls want…"

Faith looks over the girls, "Don't have to decide today."

"But where are you goin?" Becky asks.

Faith shrugs, "Wherever Lexi ends up. Don't much matter long as we're together."

Lexi smiles, "Ever thought about heading back to Boston?"

Faith raises an eye brow, "Boston?"

"Yeah, I mean you're from there. And I spent a little time up there, and I mean….find a good school system, do a little slayin on the side, and call it home." Lexi says turning to face Faith.

Faith thinks it over, "I'd like that. Kinda like give a little back. And since Willow did do the clean record thing, I'm pretty much free to go and do anything. She did that after the battle with the First. Thought about going back to jail but I couldn't do much good there."

Lexi reaches out and touches Faith's cheek, "I'm glad you didn't. You're a good person Faith, and I can't wait to see you with the baby."

Faith smiles, "I can't wait to see the baby."

"Um…" Becky starts getting both girls attention.

"Well, like Faith said we don't have to decide today." Amber says.

"Ya'll ready?" Faith asks, "Got a surprise for ya."

"Oh I love surprises!" Megan says smiling brightly.

Together the five hit the hot LA air. Where Kentucky would be right about 70 degrees, LA was nearing the hundred degree mark. Lexi groans as the hot air hits her, Faith smiles slightly. It was just the beginning of May, and already Lexi had tired of the heat. Sure LA was beautiful, but being pregnant only added to her heat and irritation factor. "I hope whatever you have planned is under an air conditioner."

"You'll see," Faith says opening the door of the car for her. Normally she wouldn't have bothered with a car, it was such a beautiful day, but Lexi couldn't walk that far in her condition.

Lexi groans again as Faith fusses with the seatbelt, having learned it should be placed under her stomach. "Stop that! You're waking her up!"

"She'll be awake soon enough anyways, I want you safe." Faith says shutting the door and moving around the car.

"You just like touching my stomach," Lexi says finally giving Faith a small smile.

"You know it Babe, like touching other places too," Faith smirks.

"Okay! New subject!" Megan says causing everybody to laugh.

Lexi sighs, "Thank you Faith, for the day out I mean."

"Hey, we were all going a little crazy and I thought maybe it would give us some time with the girls before whatever happens is gonna happen." Faith says shrugging. She could sense Lexi's nervous energy, and new she had to do something before the girl exploded. And since Lexi had said ever so often that the girls weren't around nearly as much, she decided to let them tag along. Besides, they could help with Lexi, and that was not a bad thing. Faith drives for a few minutes, silence filling the car, but it's not uncomfortable. Faith chances a glance over at Lexi, who's rubbing her chest. "You okay?"

"Heartburn, apparently your daughter doesn't like nachos with extra cheese." Lexi says.

Faith nods, "Wanna call it a day, do this another time?"

Lexi shakes her head, "No, I want all the time I can get with ya'll before this kid decides to make a grand entrance."

Faith laughs, "Who says she's gonna make a grand entrance?"

"She's your kid, she's bound to." Lexi laughs.

"She's right," Becky says, "Kids bound to make some kinda entrance, course my votes on fallen on her ass, but hey grand might work too."

Lexi laughs and rolls her eyes, "I think she's telling us we're screw ups."

"Naw, I wouldn't say that." Becky says, "Ya'll are good together. It's when you're apart that things go wrong."

Faith laughs, "You may just have to tie us together then."

"Easier to get things by when you're separated." Amber says.

Faith pulls up to a beach, smiling over at Lexi, "Thought maybe we'd see the ocean."

"Faith!" Amber jumps out, "How'd you know I we wanted to come here?"

Faith shrugs getting outta the car, "Cause I kinda wanted to see it myself." She moves to help Lexi out of the car, "I know you wanted air conditioning but I thought the girls would enjoy this, and you can set in the shade on the beach. Ya know, under one of those umbrellas."

Lexi laughs, "It'll be fine," Faith helps Lexi out of the car.

"Yo girls! Get the stuff outta the back!" Faith yells, "You stay put." She kisses her forehead.

Twenty minutes later Lexi is stretched out on a blanket, Faith rubbing her shoulders down with sun screen. Lexi moans softly leaning her head back to look up at Faith, "Why don't you do that at home?"

"You don't need sun screen at home." Faith smirks.

"I could use a back rub though." Lexi tilts her head, sighing contently as Lexi moves down her arms.

"You don't give me a back rub." Faith says jokingly.

"Yes I did, last night as a matter of fact." Lexi's voice is teasing, but Faith stops rubbing realizing Lexi was right. Lexi tilts her head, "I was only joking."

"Naw, I know, just…you're right." Faith says blinking.

"You were sore and tense Faith, I'm just pregnant and fat." Lexi laughs.

"You're beautiful." Faith kisses her temple.

Lexi's eyes move to where the girls are splashing in the ocean. She leans back against Faith, "Today is a good day."

Faith wraps her arms around Lexi's stomach, "Yeah it is. Fang said they're a little closer to finding that demon guy."

Lexi sighs, "Don't Faith. Not right know."

Faith tightens her grip on Lexi, "Sorry babe. Can't leave the slaying at home."

"We should think about names." Lexi says after a moment.

"Hmm," Faith rests her head on Lexi's shoulder, "I don't want her to have anything to live up to, I want her to start fresh."

"I agree, I don't think it's fair for her to have to live up to anything." Lexi says, nodding, "And I don't want a dorky name."

"Diffenetally not, I don't want her teased." Faith says.

"So we start with A names?" Lexi asks.

"Ashlee?" Faith says.

"Got into a fight with an Ashlee, kicked her ass." Lexi says, "Avery?"

"To old sounding," Faith says, Lexi nods. "Andrea?"

"Maybe," Lexi says "How about B names? Brooklyn?"

"To girly," Faith says, "What about something that's either girl or boy?"

Lexi laughs, "Unisex name?"

"Yeah, something cool." Faith says.

"What's wrong with Brianna? Or Madelyn?" Lexi asks, then rubs her stomach, "Ouch, okay Madelyn is a no."

"Smart kid," Faith laughs, "Just like me."

"You mean me." Lexi says rubbing the spot the baby is kicking, "She's getting stronger."

"That's a good thing Babe." Faith says kissing the back of her head, leaning her forehead against Lexi drinking in the scent of her. She smells like watermelon. The blueberry she had smelled like, still turned her stomach sometimes, so she had changed shampoo and body wash. Faith was perfectly content to set there, but Lexi moved in her arms. "Getting restless?" she asks.

Lexi sighs, "Kinda, getting hard to set still very long at a time."

"Then lets walk around, get our feet wet," Faith says standing and helping Lexi up.

Hand in hand the two make their way down to the ocean, letting it tickles their bare toes. Faith moves behind Lexi again wrapping her arms around her stomach watching the ocean waves crashing gently. "Hope." Lexi says.

"Hmm?' Faith says.

"The baby, she's our hope. Why can't we name her Hope." Lexi says.

Faith smiles softly, feeling the baby kick her hand ever so gently, "You're right. She's our hope for the future. That could be her middle name."

Lexi nods, "Hope. I like it."

"You realize the Scoobs are gonna tease us mercilessly right?" Faith says.

Lexi laughs, "Probably" she sighs, "Think we could pack it in?"

"Getting tired?" Faith asks.

"You're daughter has is out for me." Lexi says smiling, "Heartburn has turned into nausea again."

Faith frowns, "It's been weeks since you had any morning sickness. Are you to hot maybe?"

Lexi shakes her head, "No, I think it was the nachos or your daughter has it out for me."

"Why is only my daughter when she's making you sick?" Faith asks turning Lexi and leading her back to the blanket.

"Because," Lexi pouts, "She's like her Momma."

"I thought she was like her Mommy." Faith kisses Lexi before picking up the blanket, "Girls!" she says.

The girls make their way over giggles, "We leaving?" Amber asks.

"Yeah Lexi ant feeling so good." Faith says, "Lets pack it in and we'll do this later."

Lexi is setting between Willow and Fred, laughing as she watches Faith play cards with the girls. She knows Faith is cheating, she's got her mischevious face on. "So how are you feeling today?" Willow asks, pulling Lexi's attention from Faith.

"Not bad, morning sickness came back, but I think it was just a fluke." Lexi says smiling.

"Did you try the tea?" Tara asks.

Lexi nods, "Yes and thank you, it really helped. Even tamed Faith down a little."

The three girls laugh, "Is it just me or is it still hot?" Cordy asks setting down in front of them.

Lexi sighs, "I'm always hot Cordy."

"You got that right babe," Faith winks at her smirking.

Lexi smiles and rolls her eyes, "Slayer hearing…"

"Faith! Stop stealing my cards!" Dawn glares at Faith.

"Uh oh, Faith got in trouble." Lexi says.

"May have to spank me later," Faith smirks at Lexi.

"Okay, enough!" Megan says.

Faith is about to answer when suddenly she stands up. "Get Lexi upstairs."

Buffy comes out of the office, "Faith.."

"I know," Faith says.

Lexi senses the change as well, "How close?"

"To close, get upstairs," Faith says.

"I know that tone, that's troubles on the way tone." Willow stands and helps Lexi up. "Come on you."

Just as Lexi makes it to the bottom steps with Willow, Tara, Fred and Cordy several large demons barge through the door. Buffy throws Faith a sward, as the others grab their weapons of choice. Angel comes down the stairs, followed by Giles, having heard the noise. Willow and Tara join hands, "Get Lexi upstairs," Willow says to Fred and Cordy.

Lexi doesn't move as Faith attacks the first demon. She punches him, but he ducks. "Give us the girl!" He says.

"I'm guess they're talking about Lexi!" Buffy yells kicking another demon.

Soon a battle ensues. Lexi watches as Megan is knocked backwards. Cordy desperately pulling at her arm, but she won't move. Willow, Tara, and Fred whisper chants of protection while also whispering spells that will kill the demons. Angel kills the first one, moving onto the second. Faith glances over her shoulder, "Get the hell outta here Lexi!" she yells giving the demon time to knock her backwards into the wall. She doesn't move for a few seconds, finally pulling herself up, holding her ribs. She ignores the pain and tackles the demon. She hears Lexi's screams, but doesn't chance a look back. Buffy stabs the demon she's fighting, seeing that Dawn in is trouble as a demon towers over her she quickly stabs him as well. Xander is knocked backwards, but grabs a disgaurded crossbow shooting the demon. Finally, all the demons are dead. Faith puts her hands on her knees gasping for breath and bending over.

Lexi pushes Willow and Tara out of her way moving to Faith, "Oh God, Faith!"

Faith stands up, "I'm okay, shhh." She takes Lexi into her arms. "Just a couple broken ribs."

"I thought you were….how did they find us?" she sobs.

"I don't know, but you're safe, we're all safe." Faith says.

Megan, Becky, and Amber gather around Lexi and Faith. Without saying anything Faith opens her arm and allows the girls to surround her and Lexi. Silence falls on the hotel, as everybody listens to the quiet sobs of Lexi. Finally Angel clears is throat, "Lets get them out of here," he motions to the demons scattered on the floor.

"We'll do protection spells." Willow says.

Megan pulls back from Lexi and Faith, "I'll help."

"We'll get the demons out," Buffy says putting a hand on Faith's shoulder, "you take her upstairs. Let me know if you need me to wrap your ribs."

"I'm five by five B." Faith says leading Lexi toward the steps, "I want to talk to you though, I want the son of bitch who sent those bastards dead."

Buffy nods, "As soon as you're ready, we'll do whatever we can."

Without another word, only a nod of the head, Faith leads Lexi to their room. She pulls back raising Lexi's face to meet hers, "Lexi, we're okay." She wipes lingering tears from the girls cheeks.

"I just can't believe they attacked. Makes it all so real again. And I couldn't do anything, I felt helpless." Lexi says.

"You did do something, you protected our child. Listen to me, I don't care who or what attacks me, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Faith says setting Lexi down, "I love you Lexi, and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lexi asks, seeing bruises coming up on Faith's face and arms, and blood on her face.

"Nothing that Slayer healing won't take care of you. Are you okay?" Faith asks surveying Lexi for the first time since being in their room.

"I'm fine, just so scared." Lexi says.

"There's nothing to be scared of, I'm right here." Faith says pushing her hair out of her face. "I need to take a shower and get this blood off, will you be okay?"

Lexi nods, just as there's a knock on the door, Angel appears moments later, "You two okay?"

"Five by five Fang, but I want this guy, bad." Faith says.

"Me too," Angel says. "We'll find him, Conner, Wes and Gunn should be back from patrolling in a few minutes. We're meeting downstairs ounce they get here."

Faith nods, "Have somebody set with Lexi, I don't want her alone."

Lexi starts to protest, but stops when Faith gives her a look. "Have Cordy come and set up here." She says.

Angel nods and leaves. A few minutes later Cordy appears in the doorway, Faith makes her way to the bathroom. Silence fills the room as Lexi leans back against the headboard of the bed, arms wrapped protectively around her stomach, where the baby is kicking.


	8. Control

There are many things Faith Lehane knows, anger being one of them

Control

There are many things Faith Lehane knows, anger being one of them. She paces in front of the gathered group, mumbling incoherent threats at whoever and whatever was responsible for the earlier attacks. For the most part the group either watches or talks among themselves. It was true that Faith's pacing and mumbling weren't helping at all, however, Buffy new she was restraining herself. There was a time that Buffy was sure she would have been yelling, and throwing things. Then again there was a time when Faith couldn't have cared less about love. Sighing Buffy chances a glance at Angel, who is watching Faith with intent eyes. Slowly, she steps forward, "Faith, how's Lexi?" she asks gently.

The question pauses Faith's pacing, as she runs her hand through her wet curly hair, "Scared shitless B. And I don't blame her!"

Buffy nods, "We're gonna get this guy."

"You promising that one B?" Faith asks, her voice holds no anger this time, instead it pleads.

Buffy smiles gently, "Yeah, and it's one I plan on keeping." Buffy had let Faith down, it was true. She had been so busy trying to hold onto her own life, she failed to see Faith's falling apart. However, this time Buffy saw it. It was clearly etched within the worry written across her face.

"I think the first thing is to find this sward." Angel says.

"We've done everything we know," Willow says, "Summoning spells, locator spells, research."

"Perhaps we've been searching to hard." Wes says suddenly. "There is such a thing as over thinking. Or it could be that the wrong people have been searching. There's a charm used quiet often in the older times, allowing only the person who can use, or possess the item to search for it."

Faith frowns, "So that means, I'm the only one who can find it?"

"Oh, you could be right!" Willow says.

"That would explain it, we know it must exist but we've looked for weeks." Tara says.

"That is interesting," Giles says, "Of course that doesn't explain how Faith is to find the sward. She's not a wicca."

"No, but I am." Lexi says from the stairs.

Everybody looks at her, Faith moving to her, "What? You should be in bed."

"You're child won't sleep, and I mean I'm far from Willow and Tara, but I dabbled when I was younger." she says.

"Oh yes, I do recall you turning someone into what was it?" Giles says as if trying to remember but smiling.

Lexi glares, "You, I turned you into a pig. And I'll do it again if you don't wipe that smirk off you're face."

Buffy laughs, "You turned Giles into a pig? Oh I would so pay money to see that!"

"Oh with a little pig tail and all?" Willow asks giggling.

"Actually it was more half pig, and she intended to make me remember something." Giles says, "Point is, that you've not done magic in a very long time, and when you did it was..."

"Horrible, I know." Lexi sighs, "I was thirteen."

"But with guidance maybe she could." Tara says, "As long as we're with her, she can't cause to much trouble."

"No, absolutely not!" Faith shakes her head, "I'm not sure magic is good for the baby."

Lexi takes Faith's hand, "Baby, I don't think we have much choice. And what if Willow and Tara done the spell, but guided me somehow. We have to find this sward, fighting demons isn't good for the baby either, but that's what we'll be doing for the rest of out lives if we don't do this."

"We'll keep her safe," Fred says, "And who knows the baby may be the key."

Faith sighs, "I still don't like this idea, but if we have to...I just want to find this son of bitch and kick his ass. He's not taking Lexi and he's not taking my daughter!" Everyone's look suddenly grows gentle, and small smiles creep into place on a few faces, "What?" Faith asks.

"Nothing, just..." Angel smiles broader, "You said you're daughter."

"Well she is!" Faith seems not to grasp what she's said.

"But that's the first time you've publicly acknowledged the fact." Xander says.

Faith laughs slightly, "Well, I guess it was about time then." She turns to Lexi kissing her gently, "My girl, and my daughter." she says.

Lexi smiles up at her, "Forever." she says. "Why don't we all rest tonight, you're sore, tense, angry and hurt, and I'm...exhausted suddenly." she doesn't add cramping slightly to the list, figuring Faith had enough on her mind. "And I'm sure everybody else is too. We'll do the spell tomorrow, but for tonight this place is protected better the Fort Knox."

Faith kisses her forehead, "I'm way to wired to sleep, babe. I think I'm gonna hit the training room, but you go to bed. Want me to come up with you, and lay until you fall asleep?"

Lexi shakes her head, "No, I'll be fine." She turns to everybody, "I um...I guess you already know that Faith and I appreciate everything everyone has done. Without you, we wouldn't be here tonight. And I just...I can't say thank you enough."

"That's what we're here for" Buffy says, "To fight the bad stuff and keep you safe."

"Besides, there's not much else to do." Xander smiles.

"Why don't I walk you to your room Alexis." Giles says, "I've been meaning to have a word alone with you."

"If you're gonna give me the talk, you're a little late." Lexi smiles indicating her stomach.

"I assure you, I am not, nor had I ever planned on giving you that particular talk." Giles says chuckling softly.

Faith laughs, "G-Man giving the talk, that's something I wouldn't miss for the world."

"Oh me either!" Buffy says laughing.

"Come on before they ask for that talk," Lexi giggles slightly, holding her hand out for Giles to take. Together the two head upstairs to the room Lexi and Faith are sharing. "You'll have to excuse the clothes, most are Faith's."

"Yes, well I suppose that's to be expected." Giles smiles watching as Lexi sets down on the bed, "You look so much like your grandmother."

"Okay grandpa, what's going on?" Lexi says turning to face him, setting Indian style on the bed, and motioning for him to set down in front of her.

"I'm just not sure about this spell. Faith is quiet right in saying it might not be best for the baby. And I believe there is another way, using Faith for the spell." Giles says taking the offered seat.

"Grandpa, I'm going nuts here, I can't do anything. I'm fat and pregnant and hormonal and I'm seriously thinking I'm losing my mind." Lexi sighs letting her shoulders slump.

"I assure you that you aren't losing your mind. When you're grandmother was pregnant, she just about went stir crazy. We threatened to tie her down to the chair at one point." He smiles at the memory, "But that's not why I've asked to speak to you. Nor is the spell, we'll worry about that tomorrow."

Lexi nods, "I think that would be best."

"You're grandmother left something in my possession. She had long ago read the prophecy, and a seer told her that it was to be her one and only granddaughter that would carry the great being. Often times she said that if she could only take you from your mother, she would raise you as her own. However she had been cautioned not to do that." Giles watches Lexi's features for signs of stress, but finds none. "She was very proud of you Alexis. She had hoped that she would be around when the baby came to being, but as you know, she is not longer with us." Lexi nods and looks down, playing with the blankets on the bed. Giles reaches out and puts her hair behind her shoulder gently.

Finally Lexi sighs, "Giles just tell me, stop beating around the bush and tell me."

Giles nods, reaching into the inner pocket of his jacket and retrieving a small envelope. "She asked that when the time come I give this to you. I wasn't sure when the time was, but I believe it is tonight. There's also another matter I would like to speak with you and Faith about ounce you have time."

Lexi takes the envelope instantly recognizing her grandmother's hand writing. "Will you stay while I open it?" she asks softly.

"Of course." Giles answers watching Lexi, who's eyes haven't left the envelope.

Lexi opens the envelope, finding a paper inside, she slowly opens it.

_My dearest Alexis,_

_It is with great regret that I write this letter. For upon you're reading it I will no longer be alive. However, do not fear for me, nor morn. There's other matters at hand, ones that must be dealt with. I learned that a great child would be born within you generation, years ago. The prophecy said it would be born of two champions, I know you do not see yourself as a champion, but you are. It's said the child will be in great danger, and I am sadden by the fact. Although, I know that whatever comes your way you will be just fine. In all the years I watched as you mother beat you, praying that she would find her common sense, I cursed myself for not stepping in. However, I could not interfere with what was to be. I learned from a seer more recently, that the child will be yours. I've armed you with the knowledge I can thus far. The champions of good which create the child, have both come from hard circumstances. Both from broken and abusive homes. This child will do doubt change the way both look at the world. So far, I've told you things that I'm sure you've figured out on your own. And I am sure you've found a safe place. However, I've left something for you. This is a gift, not for you, but for you're partner. She is to wear it in the battle against the Monstronian, and it will protect her. It's a powerful emulate, however it is meant only for her to be protected. I'm not saying it will ensure her survival, however I've put every protection spell I can think of on it. It's in the doll that I gave you for your tenth birthday, I told you to always take it with you. Be safe my love, and remember that I am always within your heart._

_Love always,_

_Grandma_

Lexi's eyes linger on the hand writing, as she scans it ounce more. Without a word she get up receiving a raggat looking doll from beside the bed, she turns it over in her hand, finally taking off the dress, she finds a zipper. Upon unzipping it a small necklace falls out. "I'll be." Giles says.

"It's for Faith, it's supposed to protect her." Lexi whispers.

Giles is about to answer when Faith walks in, "Yo, sorry figured ya'll were done. Need to jet?" she asks.

Lexi smiles, "No" she hands Faith the letter then the necklace. "I think you should see this though."

Faith reads the letter through twice, "Wow," she says.

"She was a great woman, and apparently she new you were too." Lexi smiles, watching Faith put the emulate on.

"I don't know what to say," Faith says, putting her arms around Lexi and resting her head on top of hers.

"I think we just be grateful" Lexi says snuggling into Faith's shoulder.

"I believe Alexi's grandmother was correct," Giles smiles at the two, "Could I speak to you both?"

Faith leads Lexi over to the bed, "Sure thing G-man."

"I know that the council pays Faith, and I'm making arrangements for them to pay Alexis as well. However, I've personally set up a fund for the baby. It is to be used for education, or whatever is seen fit. Upon the child's eighteen birthday, she will be able to retrieve the money. Until then, it'll be collecting interest. Unless something unforeseen happens." Giles says.

"Giles, I can't ask you to do that." Lexi says, "That's..."

"Yeah, Giles, I mean we appreciate it but, you sure you wanna do that?" Faith asks, suddenly serious.

"I'm afraid it's already been done, and yes, I am sure." Giles smiles, touching Lexi's cheek, "I'm so very proud of both of you." He pauses, "Do you have any idea what you'll do ounce this is over?"

Lexi shrugs, "Thought about heading to Boston."

Giles nods, "Boston would be a wonderful place. I have connections there, I could put you under one of our best watchers, there's also a few girls there that are fresh out of the academy."

"Sounds great, maybe even get a job, give this normal life a try." Faith says.

"Normal sounds good." Lexi smiles at Faith.

"Let me know ounce you've decided. I suspect that this demon will be taken care of in the next few weeks. Before the baby is born." Giles says.

Lexi rubs her stomach, "I hope so, cause I'm so not sure I want to bring a baby into the middle of a battle."

Giles kisses her forehead, "I assure you that won't happen." He sighs, "We've a big day tomorrow, rest up."

"Thanks Giles," Lexi says seeing him to the door. She then turns to Faith, "You okay?"

"Five by five, worked out my frustrations." Faith says setting on the edge of the bed.

Lexi climbs up behind her, "Good," she says slowly messaging Faith's tense muscles in her neck.

"Ant I supposed to be giving you the messages?" Faith asks rolling her neck before dropping her head.

"Not tonight." Lexi says. Silence fills the room, neither of them sure of what to say. Faith feels Lexi's tiny, yet strong, hands move from her shoulders to her back. Running up and down the length of it, she closes her eyes. Slowly breathing in the scent of the girl behind her, she feels something rise inside her. So far, for the first time ever, her relationship with Lexi hadn't all been about sex. And Faith had controlled her urges, because Lexi was pregnant. Granted Lexi had not always controlled her urges, which had gotten much worse since coming to LA. However, Faith felt that it her job to take care of and protect Lexi. She loves her, and honestly sex is usually the farthest thing from her mind when Lexi isn't attacking her. Faith just loves to watch Lexi, she's beautiful. Glowing even. However, tonight had been a big slay night. And the more Lexi touches her, the more her urges come up. Faith can't help the moan that escapes her, as she hears Lexi giggle softly behind her. Lexi leans in, whispering softly into Faith's ear, "Faith, you um...okay? All relaxed?"

Faith swallows hard nodding, "Um yeah..."

"To bad, I'm kinda...wound up." Lexi says.

"You're teasing me." Faith says turning to face Lexi.

Lexi smiles, "Is it teasing if I do this?" she kisses Faith passionately, "Or this?" she moves to nibble on her ear, "or..." Faith stops her, causing Lexi to pull back.

"You should be resting, we shouldn't be..." Faith starts, but sees the hurt in Lexi's eyes.

"You just don't want to me! I'm fat!" Lexi says moving to the other side of the bed, "Well that's just fine, knock me up then you can't stand for me to touch you."

Faith shakes her head, 'damn hormones' she thinks moving up behind Lexi, "Lexi, I just don't want you to ware yourself down. It's not good for the baby."

"What about what's good for me Faith?" Lexi stands stepping away from the bed arms folded over the bulge in her stomach.

"Babe, please don't get upset. I love you, and I love our daughter." Faith says.

Lexi shakes her head, "No, don't take a hot shower Lexi, just warm, Don't drink Coffee Lexi, it's not good for the baby. Don't freak out because some jackass is after you and the baby. And don't freak out when you see the love of your life thrown across a fucking room by a demon. Don't lift anything, don't do this don't do that." tears fall down Lexi's face. "I'm tired of being told what the hell I can't do!"

Faith moves off the bed wrapping her arms around Lexi, "I'm sorry Lexi, I'm so sorry." Faith kisses the top of her head, "I love you so much, I just can't imagine if something happened to you. I want you safe."

"And I want you safe." Lexi pulls back, "Do you know what it felt like standing there watching that? I felt like my heart was being ripped out and thrown away. I want out daughter to have both of us."

"She will, I'm not going anywhere." Faith says pulling Lexi back to her.

Lexi sobs into Faith, "I'm so scared, and I've tried to be brave. But I can't do anymore Faith, I can't be brave anymore."

"You don't have to," Faith says tears forming in her own eyes, "You don't have to be brave Lexi. I'm scared too. I'm scared that I'm gonna hurt you, that I'm not going to be good enough. That I'm gonna screw up our baby. I didn't even graduate high school Lexi."

Lexi looks up at her, "I don't care about education, I don't care who you were. You're not that person know, you're better. And our baby is lucky to have you. I'm not fragile, I'm just scared Faith. Don't treat me like a child." Lexi reaches up and kisses Faith, "You're everything I need. You and this baby. And you are good enough, just believe in yourself. Believe in me. In us. We're gonna have a beautiful daughter, and we're not gonna let anything happen to her. And if I'm really really lucky, she's gonna grow up to be just like you."

"I'm not so sure you want her like me." Faith says quietly.

"I am, I am sure I want her to be like the person standing here with me. Let go of the past, build the future." Lexi's blue eyes search Faith's chocolate ones for understanding. Ounce she's found it, she closes her lips over Faith's. Pulling back she whispers upon them, "Let go for one night, let me be on top." Faith gives a small nod, allowing Lexi to lead her toward the bed. Suddenly Faith was nervous, Lexi had asked for control. Even with Lexi, Faith had held the control, but tonight was different. Slowly Lexi removes Faith's shirt reaching up to recapture her lips, and running a hand through Faith's tangled brunette hair, while unclasping her bra with the other. Faith slowly slips her hands under Lexi's shirt removing it followed by her bra. Lexi slowly lowers Faith onto the bed, taking her time, then straddles her. She kisses her cheek, then jaw making it to her shoulder. Faith moans slightly in pleasure feeling Lexi smile against her skin. Ever so gently Lexi moves toward Faith's breasts, kissing them first then sucking. Again Faith moans in pleasure pushing her hands into Lexi's hair. Lexi nibbles at her breasts, causing warm sensations all over Faith's body. Lexi then moves down Faith's flat stomach. Pulling back and tracing her fingers along the muscles, Faith closes her eyes breathing deeply. Lexi's mouth ounce more moves to Faith's stomach, sucking and nibbling on her naval. Faith's breathe catches in her throat. Lexi seems not to be in any rush, as she moves down toward Faith's jeans. She unbuttons them, pulling them off with Faith's help. Faith pulls Lexi back to her mouth, pulling at Lexi's pants as well. Lexi removes them, laying her stomach against Faith's. Faith feels heat rush through her body and moans into Lexi's mouth. Lexi slowly moves her body, causing Faith to arch her back. Then ever so gently, Lexi moves a hand to Faith's thigh. Faith opens her legs automatically, allowing Lexi access. She feels Lexi plunge one finger in gently and screams in delight. Lexi recaptures Faith's mouth, the last thing she needs is for somebody barging in. Lexi keeps moving her finger causing Faith to moan, eventually she puts two fingers in, causing Faith to moan louder. Lexi watches the pleasure on Faith's face as she ounce more arches her back, moving her hips in time with Lexi's fingers. Finally Lexi sees Faith's breath recovering slightly, and the blurry look of pleasure replaced by a smile. Faith closes her eyes as Lexi removes her fingers tailing them along her abdomen while placing slow kisses along her shoulder, before burring her head in Faith's brunette curls. Faith had lost control, no given control to Lexi.


	9. Big Battle

Content silence falls between Faith and Lexi as Lexi cuddles close to her, laying her head over Faith's heart

Big Battle

Content silence falls between Faith and Lexi as Lexi cuddles close to her, laying her head over Faith's heart. Faith wraps an arm around Lexi, placing the other behind her head, listening to the slow breathing of the other girl. She chances a glance thinking maybe Lexi as fallen asleep but finds her awake. "Whatcha think about?" Faith asks softly.

"You." Lexi says.

Faith chuckles gently, "Me?"

"You seem content." Lexi says, "I'm glad you handed control over."

"Me too." Faith says moving her hand behind her head to place it on Lexi's stomach. "She's active tonight."

Lexi nods, "Were you serious about the education thing bothering you?"

Faith is quiet for a long moment, "It never has before." She says.

"Doesn't bother me." Lexi says.

"I feel like I should be able to provide, but nobody's gonna hire a high school drop out. And it's not like we can live souly off what the council is paying us." Faith says, "I want you both to have everything you want."

"All I want is you and the baby. I can get a job." Lexi says.

"No, not until the baby is older." Faith shakes her head. She thinks for a moment, "Did you graduate?'

"Grandma saw to that. It was the only condition of my trust fund." Lexi says quietly. "If it really bothers you, you can still go back."

"You mean like a GED?" Faith says turning to look at Lexi.

"Yeah, I mean it doesn't matter. We'll be fine Faith." Lexi says looking at Faith to see her smiling, "What?"

"You really think I could do it? I mean get my GED?" Faith asks.

Lexi smiles, "I think you can do anything." She reaches up and kisses Faith gently.

"Might mean I'd been gone more, ounce we get settled and this thing is taken care of." Faith says.

"I'm sure we could work it out where you get just as much time with the baby as I do, and if Becky comes along ounce the baby gets older she can baby set." Lexi smiles.

"Are you gonna be okay if the girls don't come?" Faith asks stoking her cheek.

"Yeah, I understand if they don't. And I trust Buffy and them to take care of them." Lexi says. "But are we serious about going to Boston?"

"Yeah, I think I'd like to go to Boston. Raise the baby where I was, then maybe ounce we get settled everybody could come visit. And when the baby it older we could go to Kentucky and visit." Faith says then frowns, "Am I making plans, as in for the future."

Lexi nods, "I do believe you are."

"I'm whipped huh?" Faith smiles laughing when Lexi giggles and nods, "And I'm loving every second of it."

Lexi kisses Faith, "I kinda like it too. And you know Hope's gonna have us both wrapped about her little finger."

Faith laughs, "I thought she already had us?" She pauses, "We should try and get settled. Should be buying stuff for her."

"We will, but you have to go shopping with us." Lexi says snuggling up to Faith ounce more placing her head over Faith's heart.

"Actually….." Faith moves a little, opening the draw to her bedside table and producing a small package, "I found this."

Lexi takes the package setting up and opening it. Inside she finds a small white teddy bear, "Oh Faith it's beautiful!"

"Couldn't help myself." Faith smiles moving hair out of Lexi's face.

"She'll love it," Lexi says leaning down and kissing Faith, letting her lips hover over Faith's, "Wanna know what I want?'

"Hmm?" Faith asks looking over Lexi's face.

"Brownies!" Lexi announces pulling back grinning.

Faith laughs and shakes her head, "Is that what we're calling it?"

Lexi laughs, "I'm not kidding! I want brownies!"

Faith sets up chuckling, "Alright, hold onto the kid, I'll go get you brownies."

"I love you!" Lexi kisses Faith as she puts her pants on.

'You love that I'll go get you food, I got you figured out." Faith laughs, putting her shirt on. "I'll be right back hot stuff," Faith winks at Lexi causing her to laugh. Faith is still smiling when she makes it into the hall, she makes her way downstairs finding Angel setting in the lobby, "Yo thought you's sleepin Fang."

Angel looks up from the papers he's reading, "Kinda a night creature. What are you doing up, figured Lexi wouldn't let you outta her sight."

Faith laughs, "She wants brownies."

Angel looks at his clock, "It's three am."

Faith nods, "I know that, but baby don't."

Angel laughs, "And Lexi don't care?"

"Right, not that I'm complainin." Faith smiles.

"I can see that," Angel laughs, "Nice to see you so happy Faith."

Faith jumps up on the counter watching Angel, "Nice to be this happy Fang. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything Faith." Angel says noting Faith's serious tone.

"Think I could do the school thing? I mean like get a GED?" Faith asks swinging her legs.

Angel nods, "I've told you already Faith, you can do anything you put your mind to."

"That's what Lexi said. I mean, I gotta grow up ya know? I'm a 22 year old with a kid on the way. I should be able to support them." Faith says looks down slightly.

"You'll do fine Faith. When I had Conner, well not had him, but you know, anyways, I was a wreck. Crying all hours of the night, dirty diapers, it was like my world was turned upside down." Angel says.

Faith looks up, "You tryin to help me or scare the hell outta me?"

"Point is, all of it was worth it. I didn't mind that he cried all night or that he dirtied his diapers, because all I had to do was look at him and he was worth it. Just knowing that he was something I created was an amazing feeling. Every smile was like some kind of gift meant just for me." Angel says.

Faith is quiet for a long moment, "I love her already, and that kinda scares me."

"You're connected, it's normal. And it only gets worse ounce they get here." Angel says.

Faith smiles, "Better get those brownies."

"Yeah you should" Angel nods, "There's a whole batch in the kitchen."

Faith jumps down, "Thanks Fang." Faith makes her way to the kitchen grabbing the brownies and milk, cause what's brownies without milk and besides she'll do just about anything to get more milk and juice into Lexi, and heads back up to their room. She finds the room empty, "Lexi?" she says.

The bathroom door open, "I'm here, just had to pee. You're daughter is pressing on my bladder."

Faith nods, "Brownies and milk?"

"Oh you are the love of my life!" Lexi says taking the brownies.

"You talking to me or the brownies?" Faith says moving to set beside her handing Lexi a glass of milk.

"I plead the fifth, but I love you." Lexi smiles kissing Faith before putting more brownie into her mouth.

Faith laughs, "Alright, I'll settle for that." Faith leans back against the head board with a brownie watching Lexi devour hers and chuckling.

Unfortunately the spell doesn't work, leaving them no closer to finding the Sward, and Faith in an even worse mood. Dreams of the beautiful little girl that had filled her night sense the first one were replaced by nightmares. Lexi too was waking all hours of the night with nightmares. Two weeks passed quickly. Lexi was know twenty weeks pregnant, half way through her pregnancy, and the following day would be the first ultrasound since finding out they were pregnant. The doctor at the hospital had opted not to ounce finding out Lexi and the baby were okay.

_Faith turned over in her restless sleep. She was fighting some weird looking demon, when suddenly the scene changed. Two children were running around in circles giggling contently. Faith looks around her, "Okay, this is weird." _

_Lexi's hand lands on Faith's shoulder, "Surprise Baby," she says._

"_Surprise?" Faith tilts her head looking over Lexi._

"_Don't you recognize them?" Lexi asks, Faith turns back to the children who are playing in some sort of park. "They're ours." Faith says without really realizing it. The little girl stops, smiling broadly at Faith. Her brunette hair still has soft curls filling it, and her blue eyes sparkle. The little boy seems to realize that his sibling is no longer chasing him, because he stops. His eyes land on Faith as he tilts his head. Faith's eyes move over him, slight red hair, chocolate (as Lexi calls them) eyes, and dimples that match Lexi's. _

"_Momma!" He proclaims, "J said you would come."_

"_J?" Faith blinks, "I don't understand." She turns to Lexi who laughs._

"_Well, this is our children." She watches Faith blink and tilt her head, "I know you don't understand yet Baby, but you will." She pauses for a moment, "Aren't they beautiful?"_

_Faith nods, "Just like you."_

"_And to think we came so close to losing it." Lexi says sighs, "This is a big battle Faith."_

"_I know, how do I….I mean…we are okay right? They're okay? You?" Faith asks._

"_Oh yes, we're okay. We're better then okay." She smiles at Faith, "You can do this, all of this, just believe in yourself. Follow your heart Faith, and it'll lead you here, to us."_

Lexi yells in her sleep, breathing hard, "No! Don't take her!"

Faith jerks awake, quickly wraps her arms around Lexi, "Shhh, babe nobody's gonna hurt her. I'm right here." She says kissing Lexi's forehead.

Lexi opens her eyes, "Oh God, Faith…..they were after her. She was crying, and it was horrible! And I couldn't find you!"

"I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." Faith says.

Slowly Lexi falls back asleep, but Faith is wide awake. Remembering, as best she can, the dream. A small smile crosses her face at the faces of her children, but it quickly turns to a frown. Children? As in...multiple? Looking down at Lexi's stomach she runs a hand along it, "Um, hi in there. It's uh, Momma again. You're gonna be okay. And I'm sure we can handle twins." She laughs, "This whole thing was a shock to being with, but twins? Come on guys, no more surprises, I don't think I could take them. But for the record, I'm gonna do everything I can." A slow and steady kick is her reward, a smile planted firmly on her face, in spite of the fears, she drifts back into a far more restful sleep then before.

Lexi sets on the table frowning. "I can't believe I've gained nearly six pounds in a month!"

Faith smiles to herself, she had opted not to tell Lexi about the dream, for fear it would be untrue somehow. "You look beautiful though Babe," she says.

Lexi glares, "You and you're prefect body! I'll be so glad to be able to get back to training and everything!"

The doctor opens the door, "Training?"

"Working out," Faith says, "And it'll be soon enough."

Lexi sighs, "Whatever."

"Okay first thing we need is to hear the heart beat." The doctor takes out a probe, "Lay back please."

Lexi does as asked, Faith moves to her side, "See, it's worth the trip here just to hear the heart beat."

Lexi nods, "I'll give you that one."

The doctor moves the probe finding the heart beat and smiling, "Sounds good, very strong." He frowns slightly listening hard, "We were going to do an ultrasound today right?" he asks.

Lexi nods, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, I assure you everything is fine as far as I can tell," he wipes off her stomach, "I'm gonna measure you." He places the plastic measuring tape on her stomach, "Twenty two…hmmm" he says appearing to be deep in thought, "A little big, but that's nothing to worry about."

"Big? See I told you I'm like a fat hideous monster!" Lexi looks at Faith who just smiles back.

"You're not fat, Lexi" Faith says gently, "You're pregnant. Very pregnant…" Faith can hardly hold the smile back by this point.

"Okay, lets get a peak at this baby," the doctor says starting the ultrasound. "Here's the head, and the spine, would you like to know what you're having?" he asks.

"Yes!" Faith says her smile evident as she watches the baby on the screen.

"I think we would," Lexi says her eyes also focused on the baby.

"It looks like a…boy." The doctor smiles.

Lexi blinks, "Boy?"

"Yes, and there's his feet, and…." The doctor pauses, "It would appear I found the reason you're measuring big. Just as I suspected…." He smiles over at Lexi and Faith. "Congratulations, you're having twins."

Lexi blinks, "Twins?" she looks at the monitor, "Two?"

Faith laughs, barely able to contain her excitement, "Twins Babe, we're having twins."

The doctor laughs slightly at Faith's exuberant declaration, "One boy and…one girl." He says.

Lexi nods, her eyes fixed on the screen, "I'm gonna strange Buffy."

Faith laughs, "Lexi, this is a good thing. A boy and a girl."

Lexi looks up at Faith, "Twins?" Faith smiles gently down at her kissing her, then nodding, "And you're okay?"

"Lexi, I love you, and I am more then happy with twins. I know it's more work, and it'll be harder and more money, but I don't care! I'm just so glad, so very very proud to have you, and to add two babies to it is the most amazing dream come true. Don't you see Lexi?" tears of joy pool in Faith's eyes, "You're the reason I'm here. You and these babies are my life. I don't ever want to look back and regret one thing. If we made it this far, we'll make it through anything. And they're beautiful, they're the most amazing thing I've ever laid eyes on. And I'm so proud of you."

Lexi reaches up and wipes a tear from Faith's cheek, "I love you so much. I'm just scared, I mean two babies is…twice everything."

"Exactly," Faith nods, "meaning twice the joy."

Lexi laughs slightly, "I don't think I've ever seen you this happy."

"I don't think I've ever felt this happy." Faith whispers.

Both girls turn their attention back to the screen watching the two babies, "Twins." Lexi says this time with a smile matching Faith's.

Ounce the doctor has printed out the ultrasound, and given them he all clear, with a warning for Lexi to rest, they head back to the hotel. Lexi is quiet during most of the ride, and Faith wonders if she's really okay with twins. Ounce at the hotel she helps Lexi out of the car, "Are you okay?" she asks wrapping her arms around Lexi.

"I think I just need to get my head around this." Lexi says, "And strangle Buffy."

Faith laughs, "I'm pretty sure B didn't have much to do with this."

"She jinxed us!" Lexi says, "She said it was twins!"

Faith chuckles, "I remember."

"And you said you didn't want twins!" Lexi says, "What happens when twins is to much and and you leave?"

"I'm not leaving you," Faith says, "I promise."

"So what happens when I freak out? If both are crying at ounce and and I can't handle them? What if I drop them?" Lexi looks up at Faith scared.

"You won't, we'll be fine." Faith says.

"That's what you say, you don't have to push two babies outta you're pussy!" Lexi says leaning into Faith.

"So that's what this is about? Labor?" Faith asks looking down at Lexi's face against her chest. Lexi nods, "There's always c-section."

"Great, surgery!" Lexi says trying hard not to sob.

"Alexis," Faith says very seriously know, causing Lexi to look up at her, "You're doing great, and you're going to do this. I promise I'll be right there through the whole thing. I'm not letting you go through labor alone. If I could I would do it for you. But to be perfectly honest, I don't think I'd be strong enough."

Tears roll slowly down Lexi's cheek, "I'm just scared, this is all so new…"

"We'll get through it together." Faith says, "Know lets get you inside and off your feet." Faith leads Lexi inside the hotel lobby.

Immediately Lexi's eyes land on Buffy, pulling away from Faith she marches (or waddles more accurately) over. "I should so kick your ass Buffy Summers!"

Buffy blinks, "Huh?"

"You just had to say, 'maybe it's twins', and I told you that you had better not jinx us! So what do you do? You jinx us!" Lexi says Faith standing behind her attempting to hide her obvious amusement.

"Did uh…something wrong with the baby?" Buffy asks bewildered.

"Babies, babies Buffy." Lexi says handing two ultrasounds to Buffy, "Boy, and girl."

Realization hits Buffy, "Twins!" she squeals, hugging Lexi who glares. Buffy then turns her attention to Faith, who seems to be standing at least a foot taller. "Cognates! This is great! Oh oh baby shopping!" Buffy says excitedly. Noting the proud look on Faith's face.

Lexi groans, "Nobody gets it! It's all oh happy joy, yay twins! Does nobody realize that somehow these damn babies have to get out of this?" she indicates her stomach, "Does nobody realize that this means there's not going to be one baby to worry about but two? And does nobody care that I'm the one who has to incubate them? It's not that I don't love them, it just that damn it I wanted to do this one at a time. Nobody, I repeat nobody asked me if I wanted twins! Sure it's all good and shit until comes time to push not one, but two babies out of me! I mean come on!"

All eyes are on Lexi and her rant, slowly Willow moves to her side, "Lexi?"

"What?" Lexi asks irritated.

"Have you um, thought about birthing classes, might ease you're nerves a little." Willow asks gently

Lexi blinks, "Birthing classes?"

Willow smiles, "Yeah, something you and Faith can to together to get ready for the new additions. And for the record, this is a good thing."

Lexi sighs, "I know Will, I just….it's all a bit much…"

Tara moves beside Willow, "You can do this though, I know you can. Just calm down. Maybe we could teach you a few relaxation techniques?"

Faith steps forward, "I think that's a good idea. But the doctor said he wants her to rest. And I think she's had enough surprises for one day."

Angel comes out of his office, "I think we found the sward!"

"Oh shit," Lexi says taking a deep breath, "Today of all days."

Faith glances back at Angel, "Great Fang," she says looking back at Lexi, "Means it's almost over, we can focus on our babies" she moves toward Lexi hugging her, "It'll be okay." Faith moves slightly so she can see Angel, "Guess what Fang?"

"What Faith?" Angel asks looking slightly worried at the sight of Lexi so upset.

"Twins!" Faith smiles broadly.

"Twins?" Angel asks laughs, "Just can't do anything small can ya?"

"Nope!" Faith says looking down at Lexi. She kisses her forehead, "So what about this sward?"

"We think it's here in LA, and that it's um…with the demon. All we have to do is find where he's hiding it." Angel says.

They find the demon in a ware house, surrounded by lesser lacky demons. Faith, Angel and Buffy go over the plan ounce more, making sure everybody has a part and a place. Lexi is to stay with Willow, Tara, Fred, and Cordy. She's not happy about Faith going into battle, but Faith reminds her that they new this day would come. Setting on the bed Lexi watches as Faith dawns her leather pants, boots and a tight tank top, her long brunette curls falling around her perfectly sculpted shoulders. Her chocolate eyes glance over at Lexi, looking over her in one final sweep before locking with her blue eyes. Seeing unshed tears, and feeling as much as seeing her fight to control her emotions, Faith's heart breaks. Slowly she moves to Lexi, kissing her forehead first then her lips, whisper that she loves her. Silently, Faith leads Lexi from the room.

A strange somber has fallen over the hotel, as if everybody understands that this is a big battle. Most of the group is readying weapons, Faith stands at the top of the stairs watching with intent eyes. Her eyes first fall on Buffy, thinking how ounce upon a time it had been Faith herself that Buffy had prepared to fight. Faith hadn't cared about dying in the battle with the First, she just figured it was her destiny or something. So when she walked out of the hellmouth, she had no clue what to do. Buffy had been the one who gladly told her "Stay with us of course". And until her trip to Kentucky that's exactly what Faith had done.

Xander stands next to Buffy, having dawned his new eye patch. Giles stood a few feet away, crossbow in hand. Willow and Tara, who had been entrusted with Faith's most precious possession, Lexi, were going over what she could only presume were spells. Next Faith's eyes land on Megan, who is stretching out her muscles, aided by Becky. A ting of guild hits Faith, knowing that Becky is barely into her teenage years. But when they had spoken about her staying home, she had insisted that this was her fight too. Amber is the next person to happen upon Faith's eye sight, she's wrapped in Conner's arms. They had definitely become closer, which surprisingly Lexi had been glad of.

Cordy, Fred, Wes and Gunn were all standing to the side talking in low hushed tones. Even with Slayer hearing Faith couldn't hear what they spoke of, and to be perfectly honest she didn't care. Then her eyes land on him, he glances behind him, locking eyes with her. Angel's presents is probably the most calming. It's not that she loves him, at least not in THAT way, no that love belonged souly to the beautiful redhead beside her. However, Angel had saved her more then ounce. She owed him her life as it was, and know he was fighting for the life of her unborn children.

Slowly she descends the steps, Lexi's hand clutched tightly within her own. All eyes turn to the ounce rogue slayer, who found redemption. Pulling herself up to her full height she kisses Lexi, turns to the other, nods, and without a word, for fear they'll hear the emotion in her voice, heads out of the hotel. Willow moves beside Lexi, who makes to follow Faith, only to be held gently back. Cordy blinks back tears, watching Willow wrap her arms around Lexi who is know sobbing. For a long moment, the sound of Lexi's sobs are the only thing Willow, Tara, Fred and Cordy hear.

It doesn't take long for them to reach the warehouse. As they fan out Faith stands in the center, still she hasn't spoken a word. Lifting the sward she had borrowed until she can reach the one that she must use to kill the demon, she motions for them to follow her. She opens the doors, no smirk in sight, no witty comment at hand. All eyes turn to the warriors as they enter. Faith is the first to engage the lackies, quickly stabbing the first one as the others join in.

Faith's eyes land on the sward, fighting her way to it she throws the borrowed one at Conner who is closest to her and pulls the sward from the rock in which is rests. She feels the rush of energy, of power surging through her. She bristles feeling the demon behind her, he among all others stand out, turning she sees him. He's huge, and looks as though he's made out of rock, so ancient he appears to have mold on him. His hands are equipped with large yellow stained nails, and he hovers a foot above Faith's 5' 5" stance.

He takes the first swing, but misses when Faith jumps backwards. She turns kicking him in the chest, he stumbles, coming back his fist colliding with her jaw. Faith touches it seeing blood, feeling the rage rushing through her. She turns attempting to stab him, but he grabs the sward. He releases it with a howl of pain, bright red sores appearing on his hand. Faith uses this to send a forceful punch his way, but it doesn't phase him. He simply punches her in the stomach, sending her feet into the air before landing on the hard concrete floor.

Struggling she gets back to her feet, swaying slightly as he comes closer to her. She ducks his next attempt, sending the sward into his leg. He backhands her, again sending her flying through the air, she lands on her back. Barely able to regain any sense of herself she struggles to get up. Making it to all fours he kicks her in the stomach, she rolls ounce more onto her back, thrusting the sward upwards and into his heart. Instantly, all his lackies disappear, and all eyes look around just in time to see the demon fall atop Faith. Nobody moves, nobody dares breathe; watching for signs Faith is okay. Seconds tick by, but Faith doesn't move. Out of nowhere Lexi's screams draw their attention, "What the hell are you doing here?" Angel says grabbing her in her attempt to run past him.

"Faith! Faith!" tears fall as Angel holds her closer to him. Buffy quickly makes her way over to Faith, moving the demon.

Lexi's screams fill the air, "Faith! You gotta come on Baby!" she screams, as Buffy checks for a pulse finding a shallow one.

"She's alive!" she yells

Angel quickly hand Lexi, who's still crying and screaming, to Xander and rushes to Faith, picking her up and rushing to the car...

_Faith isn't sure what's going on around her, everything is fuzzy and out of focus. She hears screams, realizing they are Lexi's, 'she shouldn't be here, I left her at the hotel. Is the battle over?' she thinks. Feeling the pain surging through her body, she feels the demon atop her. She attempts to move but can't, she can't open her eyes either. Faith realizes her breath is shallow, that she's gasping for it, desperately clinging to it. 'Don't fuck up know Lehane, you can't die' she thinks. Feeling someone remove the demon, she feels a warm hand on her neck, she knows from the smell it's Buffy. Far away Buffy's voice calls, "She's alive!" 'Well that's something.' Faith thinks, 'By the way, remind her to change that damn perfume.' She makes another desperate attempt to open her eyes but can't. Somewhere close by Lexi's sobs can be heard, and a tear forms in Faith's eye. She feels somebody lift her, knowing it's Angel by the way her Slayer sense kicks in. She feels herself moving, 'Yo Fang slow the roll there bud!' she thinks feeling every muscle in her body ache, her chest heave. 'Okay, so what's the damage? Must be pretty bad.' She thinks, 'God I'm tired….I could just….sleep….' _

_Slowly Faith looses grip on reality. Her senses fail her and she no longer understands what's going on around her. She's not sure how long this goes on for, but she realizes it's very light where she is, as if it's a super bright day. Looking around she notes the clouds, 'oh shit this can't be good.' She looks around her noting two small figures in the distance, slowly they come closer._

"_You gotta go back Momma," the little girl says, "She's not ready to be alone, we need you."_

"_Hope?" Faith asks._

"_We are your hope, Momma. We're you're hope for a future, one that's been promised to you." The little girl says._

"_Go back," the little boy says, "Go be with her, we're waiting. And when you've lived your life, and you've raised us as best you can, you'll come back. But today is not you're day to die. There's much work, and much good to still be done."_

"_I want to go back," Faith says urgently._

"_Then open you're eyes," he smiles, "Just breath Momma, that's what living really is."_

"_Breathe?" Faith asks, she feels the light slipping._

"_Keep Mommy safe!" the little girl calls after her._

It had been hours since Faith had arrived at the hospital, and Lexi had clung tightly to her side. The doctors were unsure if she would survive with such head injuries, but Buffy reminded them all she wasn't supposed to wake up from her eight month coma she had put her in. Lexi's crying had given way some time ago, and know she neither spoke nor looked at anyone. Just holding tightly to Faith's hand. For the most part everybody had evacuated the room, and into the waiting area, leaving Lexi, Faith and at least one other person in the room at all times. At this moment it was Angel, who noted that the sun would soon be up. Although he couldn't bring himself to care, all he had to do was avoid the windows and he would be fine. His attention is drawn when Lexi sucks in a sharp breath. "Are you in pain?" He asks making his way to her side. She shakes her head no, "Is it the babies?" Again she shakes her head no, "Lexi talk to me, you have to tell me."

"She squeeze my hand," Lexi's voice is so low that had it not been for his heightened hearing he would not have heard it.

Angel looks from Lexi to Faith to their intertwined hands, "See?" he says finally, "She's gonna wake up."

Lexi nods, standing and leaning down close to Faith's ear, "Come on baby, just come back to us. You gotta okay? I can't do this on my own, you promised." She gently kisses Faith's ear.

"Hey sexy," Faith's voice is so low Lexi can barely hear it, "How's my babies?"

Lexi breaks out in new tears, wetting the gown Faith is wearing. Her face still buried in Faith's neck, "You scared me" she sobs.

"Shh," Faith doesn't move but to open her eyes, finding Angel watching them, tears in the vampire's eyes as well, "I'm here."

Angel quickly makes his way out of the room, appearing moments later followed by a whole host of people. Lexi still leans over Faith, her sobbing slowly decreasing. "Thought you were a gonner," Conner says.

"Naw, had to do something to get attention," Faith attempts a smirk, causing a small bit of laughter.

Lexi pulls back, her blue eyes searching Faith's chocolate, "Don't ever…." She starts, but doesn't finish because Faith raises a finger to quiet her.

"I won't," Faith says gently, "I'm here, and I'm staying."

Lexi's lips capture Faith's, as she cups her bruised and battered face gently. The kiss says it all, there's no need for words. Lexi isn't even sure there are words, not for this. She looses herself in the scent of Faith, in the taste of Faith, in the gentle way Faith strokes her cheek. Somebody clears there throat, pulling back she realizes it's Xander, "Perhaps we should give them some time." He says, with a nod, everybody leaves the room ounce more. Leaving Faith and Lexi alone. A small smile appears on Lexi face, "You're even beautiful beat up." She says.

"Hey, I'm gorgeous considering I was about an inch away from death," Faith says smiling at Lexi, "But I had to come back."

"Oh yeah?" Lexi asks, her stomach pressing against their still joined hands.

"Who's gonna keep you straight if I'm gone?" Faith says feeling the babies kick gently against her hand, "Besides, I got a lot to live for."

Lexi nods, letting a tear fall from her eye, "I love you so much, and I was so scared. I can't imagine life without you."

"Me either, and I can't imagine life without those babies." Faith looks up searching Lexi's eyes, "We're lucky, we made it."

Lexi nods, "We made it." She pauses, "Know the hard part starts."

"What's that?" Faith asks.

"We attempt that normal life." Lexi smiles.

"I still need to slay some, do a little training maybe, but from know on, I'm semi retired." Faith says.

"I'll settle for that, I'll do semi retired myself. Fighting's just in us Faith; we can't totally give it up. But we have to remember there's other stuff too, babies who are counting on us." Lexi says.

Faith nods, "And we'll be there. For everything. Dirty diapers, first steps, first days of school, first cuss word, little league, ballet, first dance, first party first boyfriend, first girlfriend, graduation. We'll be there for all of it, I don't want to miss one second."

"Then lets not." Lexi says.

Faith laughs as she watches Lexi waddle from person to person, hugging each one. It had been two weeks since the battle, and Faith was know fully healed. Giles had set up their living arrangements in Boston, and today was the day everybody was departing. "Yo! Lexi, we gotta go babe, we're gonna miss our flight."

"Then we'll catch another one!" Lexi says turning to glare at her, but laughing at the amused look on Faith's face.

Willow laughs, hugging Lexi, "We'll see you soon, we gotta get going too."

"Yes, I dare say it's time for us to get back." Giles says hugging Lexi.

Lexi sighs, "Okay okay I get it," she picks up a bag, only to have it taken away by Faith.

Buffy and her group climb into their vehicle, leaving Becky and Megan who are going with them to say private goodbyes to Faith and Lexi. Megan quickly hugs both girls, "It's not like we're never gonna see each other again. We're coming when Faith graduates remember?" she says.

"But that seems like forever," Lexi says sighs, "Be careful, and be good. No causing trouble, and make sure you listen to Willow. And I don't want you doing big spells."

"I'll be fine." Megan smiles gently, "Take care of yourself."

"I will." Lexi says holding back silent tears.

Megan then turns to Faith, "Keep her outta trouble, and stay out yourself!"

Faith laughs, "I'll try" she winks at Megan who laughs and shakes her head. Megan quickly hugs Faith and heads to the vehicle with Buffy and them.

Becky grabs Lexi around the neck, sudden tears springing to her eyes, "Thank you."

"For what?" Lexi asks, hugging Becky.

"For being you, and for taking care of us." Becky says tears falling slowly down her face.

"It was my pleasure Becky. You're gonna be one hell of a slayer one day. I'm so very proud of you girls, and I think you made the right choice to go to Scotland and train." Lexi says.

Becky nods, "But I'm gonna miss you."

"You'll not have time," Lexi says smiling, "And if you do, I'm only an email or phone call away."

Becky pulls back, "I should go."

Faith puts an arm around Becky, "she'll be fine, and B will take care of ya."

As Becky leaves Amber stuffs her hands deeply into her pocket, "You'll call when you get there?"

Lexi nods, "Of course I will."

"I'm gonna grab that last bag," Faith says. Lexi nods as she and Amber say their goodbyes. Faith makes her way inside, finding Angel watching the scene outside from a safe distance. "Think I can do this?" she asks one last time.

"You're being reparative," Angel laughs.

"Just checking," Faith says, "So um, we'll see you in a couple months?"

"I wouldn't miss it," Angel says smiling, "You're gonna be fine."

Faith nods, "Yeah, I think I am."

Angel steps forward pulling Faith into a hug, "I'm sure you're going to be."

Faith closes her eyes fighting her sudden emotion, happiness, tears of happiness as she grips Angel, "Thank you." She says. He doesn't ask why, but nods.

Slowly the two pull apart, Faith picking up the bag ounce more and heading back to rangle Lexi into the car.


	10. Graduation Presents

Lexi watches in amusement as Fait attempts to put the cribs together, "I'm sure Angel could help when he gets here

Graduation Presents

Lexi watches in amusement as Faith attempts to put the cribs together, "I'm sure Angel could help when he gets here."

"I can put my damn kids crib together!" Faith look annoyed at her, but soften when she sees Lexi smiling gently down at her.

"You're excited about them coming huh?" she asks.

"Yeah, it'll be good to see them. Maybe we could coax those kids out while they're here?" Faith says smiling.

Lexi snorts, "I've been attempting to coax them out for two weeks. I think they've taken up permeate residence."

Faith laughs, "I'm sure they're waiting for the right moment." Lexi rolls her eyes. Faith stands, "You know there are ways to induce labor…"

"We've tried it," Lexi laughs.

"Yeah, but maybe we weren't doing something right." Faith kisses Lexi's neck. Hearing her moan in pleasure.

"Oh I'm sure we were doing everything right," Lexi says tilting her head, "But maybe we should practice for after they're here…." Faith smiles capturing Lexi's lips but feeling the girl tense, "OH!" she leans into Faith.

"What? Babies?" Faith asks urgent.

"Braxton Hicks," Lexi says breathing deeply in and out.

Faith frowns, "That's happened a lot the last couple days."

"I'm fine," Lexi sighs, standing up straight ounce more. She reaches up kissing Faith, "Don't you have a couple cribs to put together before tonight?"

"Right," Faith nods, hearing the doorbell, "B's here!"

And sure enough Buffy, Willow, Tara, Megan and Becky are soon filling their living room, Giles and Xander had not been able to make the trip. "Look at you!" Buffy says hugging Lexi.

"Yeah yeah, I'm the size of a house, I get it." Lexi says laughing gently.

"You aren't!" Willow says, "You're all glowy and stuff."

Lexi rolls her eyes, "You guys are just too much," she shakes her head rubbing her over expanded belly.

"Where's Angel?" Tara asks, "Did he make it?"

"Yeah, called this morning, checked into a hotel, he's gonna meet us at the graduation. Still can't believe it…" Faith says smile contently.

"Well I can!" Willow smiles broadly.

Megan nods, "We new you could!"

"I'm proud of her," Lexi says moving and wrapping an arm around Faith's waste.

Faith kisses her, "Kinda proud of myself." She says.

"You should be," Tara smiles.

"Yo B, know anything about putting cribs together?" Faith asks raising an eye brow.

"Can't say that I do," Buffy says, "But I can try."

Lexi laughs, "I want them together by the time we leave for graduation."

"Oh she gives orders!" Buffy says laughing, "Guess we should get right on that one."

As Faith and Buffy get to work on the cribs, Willow, Tara, Megan, Becky and Lexi visit. Willow notices that Lexi is rubbing her side, and looking at her watching. She smiles to herself knowing that Lexi is contracting a little. As promised the cribs are together, decked out with Monkey sheets and blankets to match the walls Faith had surprised Lexi with. Graduation was at seven, so about five thirty everybody cleared out to get ready. Faith watches Lexi move around, frowning as Lexi seems to slow down. Faith dawns her gown, (although it wasn't a big graduation they had decided gowns would be fun) and sets down to email Giles as she did everyday. Lexi meanwhile is in the bedroom, clutching her side leaning over the bed. "Oh shit," she breathes out feeling the pain subside, "of all nights you choice, tonight?" she stands looking down at her stomach, "No not tonight, just give it a couple hours at least." The babies give a huge kick causing her to chuckle. So far she was sure nobody new she was in labor.

An hour and half later, she sets between Willow and Angel in chairs that had been set out for the guests at the graduation, fidgeting slightly as she got even more uncomfortable. Graduation was about to start, Faith stood with her classmates, beaming, at the front of the class. After the teacher gave her speech, it was time for handing out diplomas. Lexi practiced her breathing hoping to stave off the mounting pain and pressure she was feeling. The teacher calls, "Faith Lehane," and half the people at the graduation stand up cheering. Lexi included, but Lexi's cheer slowly turns into a moan of pain.

"OH Shit," Lexi bends double in pain, attempting breathing but it's not working. She screams in pain.

Angel holds her up, "FAITH!"

Faith doesn't have to be yelled at she's already at the end of the isle. Willow smiles, "I think we're having babies!"

With Angel's help Lexi makes her way to Faith, "I'm sorry, I tried, ohhhh, not to…" Lexi's voice is strained.

"How long have you been in labor?" Faith asks her eyes running over Lexi's strained face.

"Most of the day I think, I just didn't realize it." Lexi says, recovering only to be recaptured by the pain. "I think they're coming…"

"Okay we'll get you to the hospital," Faith says moving them toward the door.

Lexi stops shaking her head ounce they've left the classroom, "You don't understand Faith, they're coming, NOW!"

Faith goes pale her eyes growing big, "You mean…."

"I mean it feels like I'm fucking being ripped apart!" Lexi yells bent double in pain.

"Oh shit!" Faith says panicking slightly, "Call somebody!"

"Lets lay her down," Willow says, helping to find an empty class room with a table to lay Lexi on.

"Oh God, I think…" Lexi doesn't finish.

Faith positions herself behind Lexi, "Yo Red, you know what the hell you're doing?" she asks.

"Um….I…." Willow says gently moving Lexi's legs, "I don't think we have time to worry!"

"Oh, get them out!" Lexi yells, pushing with all her might.

"Oh no! No don't push!" Willow says.

"I can't help it!" Lexi cries, in pain.

Tara place a hand on Willow's back, "You can do this Baby."

Willow nods, Buffy and them are standing guard while others wait for EMTs. "Okay, there's a head," Willow says looking up at Lexi's pained face, "Push."

Lexi gladly obliges putting all her focus on pushing. Faith holds her hands supporting her head. Lexi breathes deeply, leaning back against Faith, moaning. "I can't, I changed my mind."

"Shhh, You can, come on, just a little more." Faith says.

Lexi takes a deep breath, pushing down ounce more. She screams in pain, "The heads out!" Willow says, "One more push like that and it'll be here!"

Lexi shakes her head, "No don't make me, please!"

"You gotta, know come on," Faith says.

Lexi closes her eyes, gathering her strength. She pushes down with all her might, eyes still closed tightly. Suddenly there's a release of pain, still breathing deeply she leans back against Faith. Still she hasn't opened her eyes, until a cry fills the air, and she hears Willow says softly, "Open your eyes and meet your son."

Lexi opens her eyes, looking down at the baby Willow is wrapping in a jacket, and handing to her. "He's….perfect…" she says.

Faith kisses her temple, "Just like you."

At this the paramedics show up, quickly cutting his cord, and wrapping him in another blanket, while assessing Lexi. They allow her to deliver the placenta and are about to put her onto the gurney, when she moans, "I think…oh shit…his sister's on the way…"

The paramedic looks down, "You're right!"

Lexi moans, "OH shit, No I can't do this again!"

"You can!" Faith says.

"I'm not strong enough!" Lexi cries.

"Then borrow some of mine," Faith says squeezing Lexi's hands.

Lexi arches her back, before pushing down hard. "You're doing great!" the paramedic says, "Almost there!"

"If you don't shut the fuck up, I'm gonna kick you!" Lexi screams.

Faith knowing that with one kick Lexi would knock out the paramedic attempting to deliver their daughter, she motions for Willow and Tara to hold down her legs. Lexi's body is stiff and Faith feels her pushing. "Come on Babe, you can do it."

With one big scream and a push matching Lexi feels their daughter slide out. She attempts to catch her breath, looking down to the paramedic, hearing a cry. "She okay?" she asks, "Are my babies okay?"

The paramedic smiles up at her, "You tell me," he says laying the tiny baby on her stomach.

Tears fill Lexi's eyes, as she cradles both babies in her arms. "You did it," Faith says kissing her temple.

Lexi shakes her head, "No, we did."

Two hours later everybody files into Lexi's hospital room to meet the new additions. Faith cradles their son, while Lexi holds their daughter. "Everybody," Faith says softly, looking down at the sleeping child in her arms, "I'd like you to meet Joshua Nathaniel Lehane Scott." She moves so that everybody can see him.

"He so tiny, and pink," Buffy says gently stroking the baby's cheek.

Faith smiles, "Lexi," looking over at her.

"And this is Jaden Nicole Lehane Scott." Lexi says watches at Jaden yawns.

"She's sleepy baby," Willow coos.

"Do we get to hold them?" Buffy asks.

Faith looks at Lexi who laughs, "Yes you have to let them hold them."

Faith laughs, "Fine, five minutes" she says handing Joshua to Buffy, while Willow gently takes Jaden. Faith moves beside Lexi kissing her and setting down gently on edge on her bed and putting her arm around her, "I'm so very proud of you."

Lexi smiles up, "Happy graduation."

Faith laughs, "You gave me the best gift I coulda asked for."

"Better be, I worked hard on it." Lexi laughs leaning against Faith.

A week later Buffy and them have left for Scotland ounce more. Willow and Tara making Faith and Lexi promise profusely to send picture, even buying them a new digital camera. Angel had hung around a few days extra, secretly he wanted more time with the babies. But if asked it was because Lexi and Faith were under protected. Finally the day, well night, came that he had to leave. Before she had left, Buffy had been asked to be Joshua and Jaden's godmother. Which she gladly accepted. Angel makes his way into the nursery, where Lexi and Faith are with the babies.

"I should be going, don't want to miss my flight." Angel says softly.

"Yeah you can't stay here forever," Faith says smiling, "And you've already missed like three flights."

Lexi smiles, "Leave him alone Faith." She looks down at Joshua sleeping in her arms. "We need to talk to you before you go Angel."

"Something wrong?" Angel asks.

Lexi stands turning to face Angel, "No, nothing's wrong. But Faith and I were talking."

Faith stands as well, causing Jaden to stir, "We thought maybe you'd be their godfather."

Angel blinks, "Me?"

"Who else would we ask?" Faith says.

"I would…I mean it'd be….an honor." Angel smiles broadly.

Lexi smiles looking down at Joshua, "You here that Josh? You meet your godfather yet?" she gently hands Joshua to Angel, who thus far had opted not to hold the babies, saying he would drop them.

Joshua snuggles into the big chest, "Is he okay?" Angel asks.

"Looks content," Lexi says smiling.

"Yeah Fang, makes you look all soft and shit," Faith smirks.

"Watch the language," Lexi says glances over at Faith.

Faith laughs, "I don't they can pick it up at this age."

"They're your kids, they're born with that language." Lexi laughs, taking Joshua who's fussing slightly, from Angel.

"I gotta go," Angel says kissing Lexi on the forehead.

Faith lays Jaden in her bassinet and walks Angel to the door. Coming back she finds Lexi standing over the babies looking down. Gently she wraps her arms around Lexi's waste looking over her shoulder. Lexi smiles contently leaning into Faith. "We made it." She says softly.

"I love you." Faith says kissing Lexi neck as they watch the babies sleep.

"I love you too." Lexi says feeling Faith's grip tighten around her.


	11. Readers

Readers,

Readers,

Unfortunately, we've reached the end of yet another story. I wanted to say thank you for the reviews, and reading the story. It's my hope that I can get a sequal out there soon, however, I've working on another M rated project at the moment. So, it could be a while. I'm also writing the sequel to "Finding Faith" along with another story. I'm very busy lol, and I couldn't do anything without Sabra! She's my right harm and half my brain, lol. I hope you enjoyed the story and I can't wait to put the next one out there. I think I have the best readers ever! And I wanted to say thank you, and keep reading. Also, I have a new account on which is all orginal stuff, if you wanted to check it out I'm heathergirl84.

Laters awesome people!

Heather


End file.
